Imbalance
by Tashilover
Summary: There is a sudden imbalance in the Force. And Obi-Wan must pay for it. A time travel fic.
1. The Rock

"Don't do it Anakin. I have the high ground."

I wish and wish that he heard me, that he understood. It was a death sentence I was giving myself, by telling him in advance what I plan to do to him if he jumped.

It didn't matter what I said. If I had called him bantha-fool, he would have not heard it. He was too consumed by hate and aguish to listen properly.

Anakin glared at me with those unnatural yellow eyes. So full of anger, he spat out, "Shut up! Don't underestimate my power!"

All he needed to do was ask. Even if he didn't mean it- I wouldn't hesitate. _Help me Obi-Wan. _I would be willing to fight both the Council and the Sith to protect him. If only he would ask.

"Please," I begged him, choking back a sob. "Don't do this."

He jumped.

I swung my lightsaber upwards. I clenched my eyes as it made contact. The strangled cry that came afterward broke my heart.

Anakin fell, rolling downward towards the boiling river. He stopped only a couple of inches away from the edge, his severed legs kicking wildly.

_Oh Force! _I cried inside. I had to turn away. I could not watch my Padawan in such a state.

He seemed oblivious to the pain. Anakin clenched the ground, desperately trying to drag himself upwards. The unsettling of the rocks only helped him to slip down further. I had to resist the urge to go down and grab him.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks. As soon as they met the air, they evaporated. "I loved you Anakin!" I suddenly screamed. Grief and sorrow filled my heart and instead of letting it go into the Force, I said them out loud. "I loved you like a brother!"

Just ask me... _Help me Obi-Wan. _Please.

My prayers went unanswered. "I hate you!" He screamed, almost foaming at the mouth. "_I hate you!"_

The torn fabric of his trousers got too close to the river edge. In a instant, they caught on fire.

I made movement to slap the flames. Anakin swiped at me, snarling like a deranged animal. He did not notice the fire until it flickered up to the middle of his back. Only then did he begin to feel the pain.

The logical sense would be for me to put him out of his misery. But I could not bring myself to kill him. Not even to spare him the pain. He was not Anakin anymore. He is Vader.

I turned to walk away just as Vader began howling. I ignored the cries as best as I could. I had to focus on my next action. _Go help Padme Amidala. _I felt as if my heart was breaking in half.

I got to the top of the hill when Vader called out to me.

"Master!"

I took a sharp intake of breath, the smallest of hope springing up. I turned around, hoping, wishing, praying that Anakin was there with his arms up, wanting me to help him.

_WHAM!_

My eyes went wide at the sight of a large fiery stone sticking out of my chest. Anakin's hands were indeed up towards me, but the sneer on his burnt misshapen face did not match this affectionate action. I opened my mouth to say something and all came out was blood. I fell backwards.

Anakin, Vader, gave out a harsh triumphant giggle. There was sigh, then I felt him die.

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Who was screaming? Was it me? Was it Anakin? Was it Amidala? I couldn't tell. Staring up at the red stricken sky, I felt my life force pooling out. It was getting harder and harder to see now. The edges of my vision slowly began turning black and I found I could not focus my thoughts anymore.

_Qui-Gon… _I mused softly. _Anakin…I'm coming._

I closed my eyes.

_The Force was screaming._


	2. The Puzzle

_When there is too much pressure, many things can happen. It can erupt softly and slowly, with little or no consequence to the world around it. Or it can explode, creating mass destruction in a single act._

_Or it can build. Build to dangerous levels to a point where nobody can accurately say when it'll go off._

_That is the Force. It was screaming. In pain, in horror, I cannot tell. I was in too much pain myself to concentrate. So many colors flashed past my eyesight I had to close them to prevent blindness. I was being pulled- up, down, left, right, forward, back- I felt like I was being ripped in two. It was everywhere yet it was nowhere. It was overwhelming me, as if someone was shoving a pillow over my face. The pain in my chest erupted when I twisted my head away. I gasped and the Force, the very entity that I followed all my life, slipped inside. _

_It touched my very soul, pulling it apart then suddenly placing it all back together. Like a jigsaw puzzle, I thought. But the Force was not placing the pieces back together properly and pain once again smothered my senses. The Force was trying to fix itself. _Through me. _Using me as a conductor. _

_And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the final piece of the puzzle slammed downward and my chest exploded in hot whit__**e **__fire. The Force, as swiftly as it came, left._

I coughed.

Dry hacking gasps erupted inside and I felt as if I was drowning. I rolled over to my side, desperate to calm my lungs and to relieve the pressure on my back.

A cold substance was placed against my lips and I found, gratefully, that it was water. Between coughs I managed to gulp down half the contents. Immediately, I felt better. "Thank you," I croaked, my voice high and squeaky.

"You're welcome little one," Said a soft female voice. I almost snorted. _Little one? _I knew the healers like to mock superficial wounds and Jedi who obtain them, but I think calling me a child was going a bit too far.

"Who…?" I blinked away the tiredness from my eyes. "Where…?"

Slowly the owner of the voice came into view. A woman, with black hair and soft eyes stared down at me. I was struck by realization that I knew this woman. But for the life of me, could not remember her name or recognize her voice.

Then she did something very peculiar. She _ruffled _my hair. "You've been asleep for almost a week now," She said as she got up from the bed. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

There were model starships hanging on the ceiling above me. I turned my head and saw a small working desk pushed up against the wall. Various small droids were in different stages of completion on top of the desk, as well as numerous tools and dirty oil rags.

It was uncomfortably hot. I pushed myself up, wincing at the soreness that radiated all over my body. When nausea threatened to overtake me, I closed my eyes to allow the Force to take it away.

Imagine my horror when I found my connection to the Force was nothing but a small trickle.

I blinked. Was I under inhibitors? I tried again and found I was _not _under any type of medication. I tried harder.

My third attempt to connect awarded me with a much larger flow, but it still wasn't enough for me to be comfortable. I wouldn't be able to lift even a feather. Why was…?

That was when I remembered.

My hand suddenly gripped the blankets on the bed into a tight grip. I felt my breath stolen from me and my heart began to beat rapidly.

_I killed Anakin._

Grief filled my chest. Desperately I tried to release the emotion into the Force, but the connection was so weak I couldn't even manage to do just that. Tears stung my eyes and I bit down on my tongue to keep from crying out.

_I had to. He killed so many others. He was too far gone for me to save. _

Though it was the truth did not stop the feeling that I betrayed him somehow.

_He needed my help. And like a fool, I ignored them. I ignored his mother, his concerns about Amidala. Everything was so obvious. Why- why didn't I notice them sooner?_

Fat hot tears began rolling down my face. The healer came back with a tray with food. When she saw me crying, she set down the tray and suddenly kneeled before me. Her hand came up, cupping my hot face. I was only half aware of how big her hand was.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her thumb stroking my wet cheek. "Are you still in pain? …Please, answer me Anakin."

I gasped.

_Anakin?_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N: Yup, you guessed it. A time travel fic. (I'm so original!) But this one has a little twist to it. Hee!

Anyhoo, R/R!


	3. The Questions

Her hands were calloused to the point where they felt almost like leather. Her eyes carried a sense of exhaustion and her hair was brittle and looked very unclean.

Those same hands however, stroked my cheek more softly than silk. "Anakin," She spoke again, those same tired yet passion filled eyes I don't often see. "What's wrong?"

My mind was inflamed. "I…" Was this a dream? Have I gone insane? "…I don't know."

Suddenly, I _knew _who she was. I have never met her before in my life, but I have seen her often. In Anakin's room. The little picture- the only picture- he has of her placed carefully next to his bed. It was Shmi Skywalker.

My gut wrenching, my breathing sped up with unknown panic. "Are you going to be sick?" Anakin's mother asked me.

I wanted to shake my head, but I realized it was a losing battle and I quickly nodded.

Shmi quickly rushed me to the refresher, allowing me to empty whatever I had in my stomach in one fell swoop. "Feeling better?"

Another nod. I was glad to see that my stomach had quieted down. Shmi rubbed my back in soothing circles. "I'm going to get you some water. Stay here."

I watched her leave from the corner of my eye. Once gone, I allowed myself to sink to my knees.

_How did this happen? _I was trying to convince myself that this was nothing more than a bad dream- but I knew. I knew this _wasn't _a dream. This wasn't a vision. I've had quite realistic dreams and visions in the past, but none as detailed and real as this.

_Why did this happen? _I tried to think. I killed Anakin. I gritted my teeth to avoid the grief that came with that thought. But then…he killed me. He shoved a flaming rock through my torso, killing me. I rubbed my chest and found it to be intact. No rock, no gaping hole.

I stared at my fingers. My short, stubby, tanned fingers. My nails were completely bitten off; a bad habit Anakin could never break.

_What happened next? _I don't know. I can't remember.

A simple problem of not remembering would be easily solved within an hour's worth of meditation. I tried accessing the Force again. No avail. There was nothing more than an awareness that Shmi was somewhere in a room to my right.

I stood up. I had to see.

The mirror was old, cracked, and covered in years of sand grime. I stared into it, my breath catching in my throat.

Anakin Skywalker stared back.

A very young Anakin Skywalker. I met my padawan when he was- what? Nine? The boy looking back at me was not nine. Possibly six or seven. Light brown hair covered my head- hair that would eventually darken from lack of sunlight. A short stubby nose dawned my face that'll eventually lengthen. And my eyes, the same ones I'd seen turn red from hate and grief, were bright, young, and frightened.

"Here," Shmi passed a cup over to me. "Rinse your mouth then drink the rest."

I did what she told me, grateful the water was cool unlike everything else around here. _This is Tatooine, _I thought. Of course it was hot.

The Force whispered to me of another presence coming near. A second later, harsh pounding came from the front door. "Oh damn!" Shmi suddenly cursed and she went to her feet. "Anakin, stay here."

I sense her move to the door and a moment later, this conversation took place.

"Good afternoon Watto. You look well."

"Don't bother with the pleasantries Shmi. I want to see the boy."

"Watto, please, he still need another two days of rest-"

"No! He's been resting all week! What's the point of having slaves if they're not working? Let me pass, I want to see him…"

The only time Anakin talked of Tatooine, it was either about his mother or to complain about it. He told me that even though Watto had never mistreated them, he knew the blue bastard would not hesitate selling them to a well known abuser if the price was right.

The blue bastard- the only name Anakin ever called him- flapped into the refresher. I had never seen him, but my Padawan's description of him was accurate enough. "Ani!" Watto said in a rough voice. "Glad to see you're up and about my boy! Do you feel well enough to work today?"

I looked to Shmi who neither gave me indication to say yes or no. She looked upset, crossing her arms over her chest.

I was a slave. That work struck me hard and fast. In my career as a Jedi, I've been enslaved more than once. But the duration had never lasted any longer than I couple of weeks- either I escaped or was rescued.

The situation here was different. There was no way I was going to be able to escape, not in my condition. And I seriously doubt anybody was coming to save me.

_Not at least for another three years._

"I'm fine," I said, pushing myself away from the sink. Force or no Force, I wasn't about to let my emotions drive my logical side away. "I can work."

Shmi's face deflates. I guess Anakin must have a bigger pull on Watto than her.

Watto chuckles. "Good boy. Eat some lunch and come by the shop in an hour. Shmi," He nodded towards the woman before flapping away. Shmi gives me an estrange look then escorts Watto to the door.

I turn back to the mirror, back to the image of a six year old boy.

Was this a will of the Force? Or- gods forbid- was this an accident?

_It has to be an accident. None of this makes sense! Even if the Force found me fit enough to be sent back, to stop all wrong doings, why did it send me back in _Anakin's _body?_

The Force gently hummed, almost mocking me. I wasn't going to gain any answers from there.

"Anakin," I flinched at the voice. I did not sense her come back. As I turned around to face her, Shmi places a hand upon my forehead. "Why did you tell Watto you can work? You just threw up right now!"

Her voice was chastising but not harsh. Her dark brown eyes demanded an answer and I could see she wasn't going to let me go unless I said something.

"…I feel better?"

I imagined my older self smacking me across the head. Answering a question with a question. I hated when Anakin did that.

Shmi sighed. "Ani, you don't have to do this. Watto isn't going to sell us because you've been a sick for a little longer than a week. You don't have to cover for us both."

A sickening sensation settles into my stomach. Anakin never talked about his days as a slave nor did I ever invited him to. I was suddenly aware of how very little I knew about Anakin's life before I met him.

Shmi kisses my forehead and I jump. "I'll make some lunch," She says softly.

()

A/N: Sorries for the long update. I wrote this a long time ago but lost the file. And then I found it.

R/R peeps!


	4. The Wait

So was my life, for the next three months.

I'd wake up early and prepare morning meal with Shmi Skywalker. I had to train myself to get into the habit of calling her 'mom.' For the first few days I was with her I would accidentally called her 'Shmi' and earned myself quite a few dark glares. Even though I have trained myself to call her mom, the words still sound foreign and obtuse coming out of my mouth.

I shouldn't be the one calling her that.

As soon the two suns of Tatooine rise over the horizon, I trek to Watto's shop alone. Being a slave has its advantages as nobody dares to bother me in fear of paying for property damages. Shmi does not accompany me, Anakin, we- I am never going to get used to this- and spends her days running various odd jobs for Watto.

Once I get to the shop, Watto immediately puts me to work. Cleaning, watching the front, fixing droids, fixing ship engines, fixing various other mechanical pieces. It's no wonder Anakin was such a pro in mechanics when I met him. Everyday of his life has been devoted to nothing but this.

Such extensive knowledge does have its drawbacks. I get cut often, I have bruises running up and down my arms and there's dirt and oil so far up my fingernails no amount of cleaning was going to get it out. No longer I blame Anakin for biting his nails off.

The blue bastard was not as harsh as I thought he would be. Watto, for a slave owner, was kind. He always made sure I had enough water to drink, he dismissed me when a particular angry customer would appear and treated my cuts with clean medical supplies.

But it was not as if I wasn't reminded everyday that I was a slave. Other slaves come to the shop, their faces mangled, scarred beyond recognition. There were even a few who had their limbs blown off because they tried to escape. There is no life in their eyes, just hopelessness. Everyday I hear news of another slave committing suicide or blown to pieces while trying to escape.

Out in the streets nobody calls me by my name except by other slaves. They call me 'boy.'

Grown men of every species throw me looks that send shivers down my spine. On more than one occasion I have felt a hand rubbing up my leg when I walk through the streets. These same men have also entered the shop, offering to buy me for a night or a few hours.

I do not know if Watto had ever prostituted Anakin out. Once again, I am shamed that I have never bothered knowing more about Anakin's life before the Jedi.

I have thought about escaping. I do know where my/Anakin's slave chip is located (my left thigh) but there are several problems prevented me from doing so.

I do not have the medical supply nor the knowledge to perform such a procedure. I could easily cut an artery or get an infection. Nor do I have anesthesia or the Force. Even after three months my connection is still shaky and quite unreliable. I do not know if it's because of my age or me.

I am not leaving without Shmi Skywalker. I had overlooked her death in the sudden emergence of the Clone Wars and had never bothered to ask Anakin about it. In the end, it was Padme who told me. I know where my chip is at, but I do not know where Shmi's is. I was not going to leave her behind.

I am a six year old, three foot boy. Even though Yoda has been the one to preach, "Size matters not," I don't think he has ever anticipated a six year old boy trying to escape the clutches of slavery, and get off a planet controlled by the Hutts.

So I have to fall to my next plan: wait. I do not look forward being a slave for the next three years, seven months and eight days until Qui-Gon arrives. But I remind myself, and often, that Anakin has been a slave for much longer. So has his mother.

It was a goal to look forward to. Qui-Gon. The thought alone makes me want to weep. I do not know what the Force wants me to do, but preventing Qui-Gon's death must be one task.

Prevent the Clone Wars.

Kill Dooku.

Kill General Grevious.

Expose and kill Palpatine.

It sounds so simple to do just that. Even with my knowledge I had no real idea on what to do next. Go up to the Council and say, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi in the body of the Chosen One and I have come from the future to prevent a war, the fall of the Jedi and democracy itself?"

Which still begs the question, how do I know I have not gone insane?

Even still, brings up another question, where am I?

I am what? Twenty-two? If I am here, then who is there? Is it still me in that twenty-two year old body of mine or is it somebody else? Is it Anakin? Is it one of the many other fallen Jedi?

If it is Anakin, what is his state of mind?

I can't even fathom the ideas of what Anakin would… _could _do in my body. The people he could hurt or try to hurt. He could do so much than I.

But these were answers I would not gain for another three years. And I had resigned myself to wait, and work, until opportunity arrives.

And less than four months in, it did.

()

A/N: Does anybody know what Shimi did as a slave? Cause I don't. R/R!


	5. The Stranger

I spent the early hours of each morning meditating. It's a habit burned into me by Qui-Gon and it was a habit I tried, unsuccessfully, to rub off onto Anakin. From what I heard, after Anakin left my apprenticeship, he never got up before ten unless he had to.

My connection to the Force was getting stronger. Slowly but surely, my sixth sense is returning. The other day Watto had dropped a wrench and had I not been paying attention, it would have landed on top of my head.

The unfortunate thing is; I knew I was still a long way from getting to the level I was at before. It pained me, to think I am reliving a childhood that isn't mine, but now I also have to relive the lessons taught as an initiate.

Which brings up another painful realization: I am going to repeat puberty.

Perfect.

"No matter how long you stare at your juice, it's not going to come to you."

I wanted to groan. That's _exactly _what I was trying to achieve. My small plastic cup of juice stared mockingly back at me and I glared back. With fierce concentration, I bent the Force around the cup…touching it at its base…now lift…lift…

Shmi's hand came out of nowhere, grabbing the cup and placing it down in front of me. "Finish your juice Ani, then go change your clothes."

I sighed. Might as well, this exercise wasn't helping. I took the cup and drained it quickly. I hopped down from the table and went to my room to change into my work clothes.

It's amazing how fast I got used to this life. I don't if it was due to the monotony or if it was because I have an explosive chip in my thigh- this was the most peaceful I felt in years.

No war. No negotiations. No need to contact the Temple to inform some poor Padawan that his master was killed in battle. My life at the moment is owned by another but I didn't have the constant fear that someone was sneaking up behind me to cut my throat.

Was it wrong for me to enjoy this? Of course I have wondered what life would be like if the Temple had never accepted me; everyone has thought that. To be a son to a mother and father. To be a brother.

I couldn't imagine _not _living in the Temple. Without my fellow classmates, Knights and Masters. Without the Force.

It's so ironic. Now I am a son. I have a mother. I have no ties with the Temple, with the Jedi. And my connection to the Force is so weak it's almost laughable. It would be so easy just to let go of all of my past connections.

I could kick myself for thinking that. I shoved my left foot into my small boot, throwing off those thoughts. I can't think that way, no matter how tempting it is. I can't forget my responsibilities. To Qui-Gon, to Anakin, to the Order.

Shmi comes into the room and I straighten, allowing her to tie the laces of the boots. It was one of our- Anakin's morning routines. Once Shmi was done, she gave me a soft smile and kissed me on the cheek. I no longer blush at this intimate gesture, but I still felt uncomfortable that it was directed towards me and not the real owner.

"Be bliss," Shmi cooed. "It's the start of a new day. Who knows what the sun will bring?"

She said that everyday too.

With an affectionate hair ruffle, she escorts me out the door.

Something is not right.

Almost immediately my stomach clenched and my skin prickled. I turned around, thinking perhaps Shmi had fallen down and gotten hurt. The door was already closed and I could sense her walking through the small slave quarters, quite unharmed.

The feeling wasn't going away.

Does something happen today on Tatooine I am not aware of? A slave riot? An assassination?

I took several deep meditative breaths, trying to calm the storm inside. I am calmer though the nervousness has not left. With great effort, I touched the Force, asking if something is going to happen today.

I barely heard its reply. _Yes._

()

I walked on edge all the way to Watto's shop. I made short polite greetings to Anakin's slave friends, making no effort to say anything more. I kept my eyes and ears open, acting as if I was back in the throes of the Clone War. I wasn't even sure what I'll do if there was an attack. I was a three foot six year old with no weapons and no muscles to back any action I could do.

I got to the shop safe and sound, though Watto did threaten me with a spanking if I was late again.

I went to work. I'd pause every few seconds to look around, to listen for anything that resembled a threat. I cleaned, I fixed, I watched the shop as Watto went out. So far nothing sinister stood out to me. I almost wondered if I misheard the Force.

I was in the middle of cleaning a large speeder engine, agonizingly running small wire through its tubes to rid of the sand that gathered inside when Watto called me to the front.

I quickly wiped my hands and shook my clothes free of sand (impossible, I know) and made my way to the front of the store.

The sensation of unease practically exploded inside of me and I almost stumbled. I was shaking, sweating. I swallowed, forcing those feelings down. Being nervous doesn't particularly mean something bad was going to happen.

I wasn't sure if I believed me.

I came to the front and found Watto talking to a tall figure wearing a black cloak, the hood covering his features. I almost took a step back, thinking wildly it was the Sith I killed on Naboo. But why was he doing here? Now?

I was about to turn to run when Watto finally looked to me and said, "Ah Ani, come over here," He turned to the stranger. "This is the boy, yes?"

The stranger nodded despite he didn't even look at me.

Watto chucked. "He's a smart kid. I don't think I can be easily swayed into selling him."

I blanched. _He was selling me? _The nervousness suddenly turned into panic. Anakin never told me- was he sold for a brief period of time to another? He was young, he could have never had known the person buying him was a Sith!

The stranger chuckled too. He then pulled down the black hood, a smirk playing on his lips. "I understand. He _is _a very special boy, isn't he?"

His light blue eyes settled on me and I felt as my whole body went stiff. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

Twenty-one year old Obi-Wan Kenobi was staring at me.

()

A/N: Bum bum buuuuuuuuuum! The next chapter won't be as long as this one (I think. I tend to lie to myself) but it'll answer a lot of questions.

This is probably going to be my longest fic yet. I hope you guys are prepared for the ride. I know I am, I'm wearing diapers!

…I wish I hadn't told you that.

Anyhoo, R/R!


	6. The Reasons

A/N: Seesh. I've been trying to put this chapter up for the past two days but was fanfic DOT net was being so damn stubborn. Even more, it got rid of the file of this chapter I had on documents. So here I am, uploading it AGAIN. Please review to help my tired soul.

()

It was such a surreal moment. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I could only stare. After spending four months staring into the reflection of a blonde boy, the sight of my own face shocks me.

It's not just my face. It's my age- how _young _I look. No beard, no scars, no wrinkles. I was sporting that horrible Padawan cut and I almost cringed when my…_his _head turned back to Watto and I saw that small tuft of hair tied back. My eyes eventually fell to the Padawan braid dangling from beneath his ear, beads of various color decorating the ends.

"He has a mother, yes?" He asked Watto and I jumped at the sound of my own voice.

Watto grunts. "You want to buy her too? Two slaves, very expensive…"

It is Watto's voice that breaks me out of my daze. I shook my head, berating myself for being stunned into silence for so long. What comes out of my mouth next is not what I wanted to say but wasn't far from the truth of my suspicions. "Anakin?"

Obi-Wan blinks at me confused and Watto explains, "That's the boy's name. Anakin."

"Hello Anakin," Obi-Wan said with that same soft smile on his face. He goes down on one knee, sticking out a hand. "I'm Ben."

Was that me in there, or was it Anakin? I hesitantly take his hand and try, miserably, to touch his Force signature to find out. I meet his mental shields instantly, easily refusing any entrance.

He shook my hand gently, firmly, nothing about his actions threatening. Once done I pulled my hand back a little too fast. Obi-Wan did not comment on this. He stands, facing the blue Toydarian. "Yes, I want to buy both of them."

Watto scratches his face thoughtfully, eyeing the young man warily. "Why are you so eager to buy them?"

Obi-Wan smiles almost coyly and I blanched at the action. Have I ever done that in my youth? Even more, did I look that stupid?

"You see," He laughs uncomfortably. "I have fallen in love with Shmi Skywalker. And I've promised to set her and her son free."

I think my jaw just dropped. I looked around wildly, expecting to see Qui-Gon hidden in the shadows. Only he would say something so…outrageous. In my older years, perhaps I would say something like that in order to free a slave. But not in my twenties. I was too…shy. Becoming a Master has forced me to do things I wouldn't normally do.

Obi-Wan continued. "I intend to bring Shmi and Anakin back to the Republic, to free them and then to take Shmi as my wife. I understand that buying them will be expensive, but I am willing to do anything to set them free."

From what I heard from Amidala, Watto had sold Shmi to Lars not because he needed the money, but because Lars indeed had fallen in love with her. Watto is greedy, that I have no doubt, but I don't necessarily believe he is heartless.

However, as willing as he was to give Shmi away, he wasn't so eager to give Anakin away.

I wasn't sure what the Jedi would do- what _I _would've done- if Watto says no. Toydarians are practically immune to mind tricks and I seriously doubt Obi-Wan has enough money to buy both of us, or even one of us.

Staring up into that young face, he looks so damn confident. Was I that cocky?

Watto then chuckles knowingly. I could see on his face he has thought of something clever. "Sure, I'll sell them to you…for one hundred thousand peggats."

I sucked in an lungful of air. A hundred thousand…? He can't be serious!

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, his mouth pouting in thoughtfulness. He then shrugged casually. "Done."

This time, I knew my jaw dropped.

()

My mind was going a million miles a minute as I watched Obi-Wan casually going through the necessary legal papers. As much as Watto wanted to keep me, the blue alien could not argue that a hundred thousand peggats made him very, very rich.

Even more shocking than the price, Obi-Wan actually had the money. More, I believe. The Council gives every Jedi a small allowance should the occasion of needing to buy something arise. But even if I saved every credit the Council has given me, along with every credit they've given Qui-Gon _and_ sold my lightsaber on the black market, I still wouldn't have enough to buy even half a slave.

How a Jedi Padawan came into such money…

With a short signature, Obi-Wan held out his hand expectantly. Watto was more than happy to slap that hand, fulfilling the agreement. Shmi Skywalker and I were now property to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan tucked the contract into his black robes. "Turn off their slave chips, if you could be most kind."

Watto laughed, slapping him on the back. "You're okay, Kenobi," He turned to me. "I guess I should leave you two alone, eh Ani? He's your father now."

I resist the urge to cringe at that as the Toydarian flew into his office, shutting the door behind him, leaving me and Obi-Wan alone.

We stared at each other.

I was sweating and I don't think it was from the heat. Was this Anakin standing in front of me? Was it me? Even if it was Anakin, why hadn't he killed me yet?

I broke the silence. "How did you get so much money to buy my mother and I?"

Obi-Wan grinned rather guilty. "Gambling," He whispered. "I'm actually banned from Jabba's casino because I was winning so much. They couldn't prove I was cheating."

"…Were you?"

Obi-Wan placed his finger against his lips, silencing me. A second later Watto comes out of his office. "It is done. They're free."

()

It was probably one of the more uncomfortable walks of my life. I once broke my foot and was forced to trek three miles on the swollen appendage. This is worse.

Obi-Wan walked silently next to me, his hands folded into his cloak, his blue eyes straight ahead. Questions buzzed in my head, all of them demanding to be answered. I kept my mouth shut however. I have no idea what is going, but I wasn't going to give myself away too easily.

Once we hit the cross section that separates the market from the slave quarters, Obi-Wan suddenly went down on one knee. He grabs my shoulders gently and I stiffen, almost expecting a fight.

"Anakin," He addressed me. "I just want you to know that I have no intention in marrying your mother. I only said that convince Watto that he was making a right choice- that he believed he wasn't selling you and your mother to a monster."

I had to take deep breaths. I wasn't sure how to take that. "Are you a monster?"

He chuckled softly. "No. I'm a Jedi. Anakin, do you know what a Jedi is?"

I bit my lip. I try once again to touch his Force signature only to be denied once again. I can't tell who is in that body. "They're…defenders. Warriors."

He nodded. "That's right. About four months ago… I got a vision. And in this vision, I saw you, your mother, this planet… The Force was telling me to come save you."

A strange feeling settled into my stomach. It was true; in my youth I was often bombarded by visions. Only less than half of those ever came true. Qui-Gon had taught me not to overreact to visions because of the ever changing future.

It made me wonder how intense this vision was, to make this Obi-Wan suddenly leave the Temple, come out to non-Republic space to free two slaves who may or may not even be here. Because as far as I can tell, Qui-Gon is nowhere in sight.

"The Force…" I said, feigning ignorance. I still wasn't sure if this Obi-Wan was the genuine article. "What is that?"

He peers around. We were pretty much alone though I could still sense the presence of people not far away. "I'll get into more details as soon as we're on my ship. Come," He stood. "Let's get your mother and leave this dusty planet."

()

When Obi-Wan entered our quarters, Shmi immediately went on the defensive. I couldn't blame her- Watto was one of the few decent slave owners around and being sold to an unknown was very scary indeed.

But as soon as Obi-Wan assured her he was a Jedi and that he freed both her and I, she started crying. She pulled me into a hug, muttering thank-yous. I think Shmi was readying herself to be suddenly separated from her son.

Obi-Wan, in true Jedi fashion, took her gratitude gently. My suspicions of him being a Dark user were becoming less and less as the seconds ticked by.

We gathered our belongings. Mostly clothing as the rest of the items in our small apartment still belonged to Watto. After a few quick good-byes to our neighbors, we left.

Obi-Wan's ship was parked in a nearby hanger (Dear Force, did he also steal a ship too?) and we entered with no trouble. Obi-Wan kept his hand near his hip, where I knew he hidden his lightsaber. Nobody was hunting us, as far as I can tell. One can't be too cautious.

Nothing happened. No Sith, no hired thug, not even a random mugger. We got onto the ship, Obi-Wan took the controls and we were in space before we knew it.

As the ship readied itself to jump into hyperspace, Shmi kept me close to her. She was afraid, I could tell.

I was too. The future I knew suddenly turned on its axis and now I had no idea how much things have changed. And yet at the same time, I was excited. I was going to see Qui-Gon again. That thought alone made me grateful to this Obi-Wan.

I also felt bad for him. How much trouble was he going to be in once we get to Coruscant?

()

The coldness of space has never bothered me. I come from a rather cool planet, so I am used to wet, cold atmospheres. After living on an unbelievably hot planet for four months however, space was cold. It was damn cold.

Shmi pulled me closer to her as if my thoughts had transferred into her dreams. The coldness from outside seemed to seep through the hull of the ship and into the small living space we were in.

I couldn't sleep. Partly from the cold, mostly from the deep fear residing in my stomach. What will happen once we get to Coruscant? My plans have not changed, only the situations they reside in. Palpatine and Grievous still have to die. Dooku has not left the Order yet and I wonder if it was possible to keep him from going to the Dark side. If he hasn't already.

I needed to get up. Moving quietly, I wiggled my way out of Shmi's embrace. Once on my feet - Force! The floor is cold! - I tucked the blanket around her and shoved on my boots.

I didn't know where Obi-Wan was, but if I knew me, I was probably somewhere at the front of the ship, near the controls. With one last look at Shmi's sleeping form, I quietly left the room.

I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is I can't afford to be patient anymore. Best to do this now before some other unexpected problem arrives.

As expected, I found myself sitting in the captain chair, staring silently at the white wisps of hyperspace. When he noticed me, he stood up with a soft expression on his face. "Anakin," He said. "What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?"

I took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan," I began. "I need to tell you something. I…I had a vision too."

I could slap myself for this piss-poor lie.

Without waiting for the younger version of me to respond, I quickly added, "I saw a man named Palpatine. He's a bad man, a very bad man. And I think-"

"Anakin, stop," The young Jedi suddenly said and I froze in mid-speech. He went down on one knee in front of me, his face calm and collected. "It's okay. I already know."

I took in a shuddering breath. Was he just humoring me? "You do?"

He smiled. "Yes," He said as he placed on hand on my shoulder. "I do."

Faster than I can see, he rammed his fist into my stomach. I gave a breathless gasp and fell to my knees, clutching my midsection. When my brain finally registered the pain, all I could manage was a soft wheezed moan.

"_You idiot," _Obi-Wan sneered, grabbing me by the ruff of my tunic. He pulled me to my feet before slamming me into the wall. With one hand he held me off the ground, keeping me level to his face. "You draft fool," He hissed. "Why couldn't you keep quiet? Why couldn't you let things be the way they are? You always have to be the perfect Jedi, don't you Obi-Wan?"

He dropped me. I landed painfully on my knees and after a few deep painful gasps of air, I croaked out, "A-An-Anakin…?"

He smiled. No longer was the gesture warm and inviting. Now it was dark and twisted. "Took you long enough. I thought the moment you saw me you'd already know."

I shakily pulled myself to my feet. My mind was swimming. "How…you…"

"Like the new look?" He twisted in place, holding his hands out as that deranged smirk smeared my features. "Personally I prefer my own face, but I've gotten used to yours. Padme has told me more than once she thought you were quite handsome."

"Padme!" I gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm quite serious. It's better this way, really. I can start my relationship with her earlier…"

"She's eleven years old!" I cried out, disbelief and confusion overtaking me.

He waved me off. "A minor concern. Don't look so frightened, Obi-Wan! This is the best for the both of us! We're getting what we've always wanted. You get to have a normal life and I get to be trained by Qui-Gon," A bitter sneer overtakes him. "As I always should've been."

"Anakin," I began, mustering every ounce of command into my voice. My high, squeaky, six year old voice. "This isn't about you or me anymore. It never has. The Force did this to us for a specific reason. And I don't think it was done to help you with your marriage!"

His foot caught me by the shoulder and I fell back, cracking my head against the floor.

"You've never understood me or my love for Padme," He placed his foot upon my chest, preventing me to sit up. "You're right. We were sent back for a reason. What reason is that, I don't know. And I don't believe you have any idea what that could be any more than understanding why I'm in here and you're in there."

He took his boot off and I rolled over on my side, grabbing my head. Pain was radiating from all places and I willed myself not to vomit.

"I have a theory," Anakin spoke from up above. "Perhaps you and I are meant to prevent that future from happening. It's the only logical answer. However, for you and I to be switched like this? Simple. The Force knew I could do so much more than you ever could with this information."

"No," I said, shaking my head and receiving a backlash of nausea for it. "There has to be another reason."

"Is there? Tell me Obi-Wan, if you did have your body back, what would you have done first, hmm? Kill Palpatine? Kill Dooku? Save me and my mother from slavery? Or would you have waited, like a good little Jedi and enjoy your renewed time with Qui-Gon?"

Anakin didn't kick me but it felt as if he did. I don't know what I would've done had I been placed back in my own body- I wasn't given the chance. But something told me if I was, I would've done exactly that: waited, watched. Knowing who he is and what he becomes, would I have saved Anakin? Or would I leave him on Tatooine for the Force to decide?

"Know this, _Master," _He spat the word as if it were venom. "The only reason I have not killed you is because I know how saddened my mother will be if you died. You're right about one thing: this isn't about you. I can feel your Force signature. It's so weak I seriously doubt the Council would even bother with testing your blood. So just sit back, relax, and let me do all the work." He folded his arms across his chest, turning his to head to stare out into space. "I'll fix this."

"You can't really expect me to stand by and allow you- a Dark user- to manipulate the Jedi?" My shoulder was throbbing something fierce and I clutched it tightly, almost as if I was afraid it'll fall off. "You'll be no better than Palpatine. Is that what you want, Anakin? To be a Sith lord?"

"I don't expect anything from you, Obi-Wan," He said, still staring out of the window. "After all, you're just a stupid little kid. Who is going to believe you?"

My heart was pounding so hard I feared it might just explode. "I'll tell Qui-Gon…Yoda-"

"I've been with them for the past four months," He interrupted me. I could see he perceived me as no threat. "No one, not Yoda or your precious Qui-Gon has suspected me. And if they do, what are they going to believe? That I am the Chosen One from seventeen years into the future?" He turned to me and huffed, "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? I'm standing right here and _I _don't even believe it.

"Go back to bed Obi-Wan. My mother is probably wondering where you've gone."

()

A/N: Happy now? I am a little proud of this chapter- just because the conversation between Obi-Wan and Anakin went _exactly _how I pictured it in my head. In the next chapter we see Qui-Gon.

And thank you to all the reviewers who gave me the Wookiepedia site! It has been really useful! I'm a little ashamed that I skimped on how Obi/Anakin got the money, but it was better than my original idea: Selling his lightsaber. I dunno. What do you guys think?

R/R peeps!


	7. The Confrontation

"Tested?" Shmi said with utter confusion on her face. "For what?"

"For his midichorian levels," Anakin told her gently. "I do not understand why the Force wanted me to go to Tatooine to save you," As he said this, he locked his eyes with mine, giving me a look that plainly said, _Keep quiet. _"But I believe it is because Anakin is Force sensitive. If he is found with enough midichorians in his blood, he can be accepted into the Jedi Temple for training."

"Trained for what?"

"To be a Jedi."

Shmi took in a sharp breath. I, however, glared at this Obi-Wan impersonator. I didn't understand. I thought Anakin wanted me to stay away from the Temple. Why did he want me to get tested?

"You have to understand the Jedi have very specific rules about their training," Anakin continued. "The choice is yours if Anakin is to be trained."

"I'm sorry," Shmi shook her head. "What does that mean?"

"The Jedi do not allow attachments," He said slowly. "If Anakin is to be trained, he must leave all his worldly possessions behind. That includes you."

As Shmi went stiff by my side, I suddenly knew what he was trying to do. If Shmi says no, it didn't matter what my midichorian levels were.

"Anakin legally will belong to the Jedi. We will care for him, feed him, clothe him, and should he get hurt, we will be the first to know about it. You will have no say in his upbringing or his schooling."

Anakin told her this without sympathy, without heart, making it sound like the Jedi were slave owners. I could feel my hands tightening into fists. Tiny, six year old fists.

It was a lot to take in and Shmi was clearly having a hard time. The choice was easy for her to make on Tatooine, but here was different. "Will I be able to see him?" She asked quietly.

"We do not encourage it," Anakin told her. "Visitation is allowed, yes, but if your visits begin to interfere with his studies, the Jedi have the right to deny you."

I bit my tongue, keeping it still. Unfortunately, it's all true. There are many parents on Coruscant who thought they could pop into the Temple anytime they want to see their children. How angry they get when they realize not only do we deny them visitation rights, but we don't even tell the children they're there. I always knew Anakin understood the reasons why we must separate child and parent, but I never knew how _disgusted _he truly was by the act.

I also noted how he referred to the Jedi as simply, 'The Jedi.' Not 'us,' not 'we.'

Shmi sighed deeply, looking tired, as if the weight of the world was on her. She was being asked to choose between keeping her child, or giving it away. "Well," She said, turning to me with a soft smile. "What do you want to do, Ani? Do you wish to become a Jedi?"

With her head turned, she did not see the deadly sneer directed at me. Anakin twisted his hand and it felt as if someone was scratching their nails across my abdomen. I kept myself still even when I knew the scratching was drawing blood.

Ignoring the pain, I said very calmly, "I have to think about it."

()

When Shmi inquired about the incredibly large bump on the back of my head, I simply told her that I rolled over and fell out of bed. Luckily she did not see the boot shaped bruises on my chest and stomach. There was no way I could've lied about those.

I stared out the window as the ship made its preparations to enter Coruscant's atmosphere. Shmi rubbed my back with one hand, whispering into my ear, "Look Ani…it's our new home."

As relieved as I was to see Coruscant, I was also terrified. I didn't know what to expect when we land.

Anakin made pleasant conversation with Shmi as he flew over the towering buildings, pointing out the national library, the national banks and other points of reference. I all but ignored him and kept an eye out for the one building I knew we were going to.

The Jedi Temple soon came into view. I gave out a sigh of relief, half-afraid I was going to find it engulfed in flames. It was untouched. No overwhelming sense of death hanging in the air…

"Grab onto something," Anakin spoke from the pilot's seat. "We're landing now…"

The ship vibrated as it shifted gears, slowly descending onto one of the Temple's many platforms. Still glancing out the window, I noticed one lone figure standing near the entrance, waiting patiently.

Qui-Gon.

I could pinpoint him out of a crowd of dozens- with or without the use of the Force. The sight of him made my heart beat faster and I had to tell myself that this was real, that he wasn't an illusion.

The ship docked and powered down. As Shmi went to gather our things, Anakin leaned down next to my head, close enough to whisper,

"_Say nothing. If I even _suspect _you plotting against me, Qui-Gon will die a little earlier."_

He then grinned and it made me sick to my stomach to see my own face like that. I said nothing in return. He straightened as Shmi came back with bags in tow. Anakin politely took them from her, acting like the very gentleman I knew from his Padawan days.

The doors opened and the ramp extended. As we walked down, I saw Qui-Gon walking towards us. Despite he had that calm Jedi mask on his face, I could tell he was angry. Very, very angry.

I wanted to do several things at once. I wanted to embrace him, to tell him how much I missed him. I wanted to yell, to point at Anakin and spill my guts right then and there. Luckily Shmi held my small hand in hers, keeping me from doing either of those things.

"Master," Anakin bowed, placing the bags on the ground. "It's good to see you."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon smiled stiffly. His blue eyes turned to Shmi and I and I had to look away. "I trust your trip went well?"

"It did," Anakin grinned, politely ignoring the double-meaning behind Qui-Gon's words. "This is Shmi Skywalker and her son, Anakin. They're the ones from my vision."

I jerked at his words. In the numerous visions I've had over the years, Qui-Gon never encouraged me to act upon them. It was unwise, he often said, to judge my actions upon something that has yet to happen.

From what it appeared, Anakin did try to go through the formal means of coming to Tatooine. Fabricated about a vision and hoped Qui-Gon goes along. I know my Master. I knew he'd refused Anakin.

Judging from his anger, however, it seems Anakin ignored him and went anyway.

It was an awkward moment and one didn't have to be Force sensitive to know that. Even Shmi frowned at this strange interaction between them and she tightened her hand on mine.

()

Calm yourself, Qui-Gon told himself. Upon seeing the reactions of the boy and his mother, they did not need to see his anger. The woman, Shmi, kept her facial expression neutral but Qui-Gon could see how she stiffened to his voice, almost as if she expected him to do something harsh.

The boy was a different story. He was staring at Qui-Gon wide-eyed, as if he was something he had never seen before. When the boy realized he was staring, he blushed and looked away. Qui-Gon was used to being stared at and tried not to feel unnerved the way the boy's eyes kept coming up for another look.

The Jedi Master took a moment to allow the Force to take away his anger. When he spoke again, he was calm. "Welcome to Coruscant," he greeted gently. "I am Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn," he motioned over a droid. "This is H-165. It'll take you to one of the visitor's rooms while Obi-Wan and I go over the details of his mission."

The look on Shmi's face told the story she knew the conversation between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon wasn't going to be a pleasant one, but she keeps quiet. Taking her son's hand, she follows H-165 down the airstrip.

Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan and the boy shared a look, a silent conversation happening between them. The boy is Force sensitive, but just barely. The Master doesn't understand what this means.

Once they are gone, Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan. Obi-Wan still has that innocent look on his face. "Do you realize how much trouble you're in right now?"

"For what?"

"Do not play dumb, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon snapped. "This is not the time!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Master, but I did what I had to."

"Really," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Tell me, what did you have to do? Go against my orders, steal a ship, say nothing as you suddenly disappeared-"

"I am not sorry," Obi-Wan suddenly interrupted. "The Force told me to save them, and that's what I did."

"No, the Force gave you a vision. The necessity to act upon it is not there, that is the difference. I _thought _Obi-Wan, that you've grown past these rash decisions, but I can see you clearly have not. Not only have you severely ruined any chances to take your Trials, but as a Jedi Padawan, you could've gotten yourself arrested for bringing slaves into the Republic."

"I-"

"Do _not _interrupt me," Qui-Gon warned.

Obi-Wan closed his mouth, jaunting his chin out in defiance.

"You know only Jedi Masters are allowed to bring in freed slaves into the Republic. As a result, you've broken multiple federal laws, as well as sanitation laws-"

"They're clean, Master," He said dryly.

Qui-Gon slapped him. He doubted he caused any pain but the message behind it was there. Obi-Wan glared at him and for one short second, there was a murderous intent behind his blue eyes.

It was gone the moment he blinked, back to his innocent, boyish self. It shocked Qui-Gon into speechlessness. It scared me.

"I'm sorry Master," He bowed his head, his tone regretful, real- if one can call it that. Obi-Wan wasn't an actor and Qui-Gon knew when he lies but now…he cannot tell. That look he gave him, was it real?

Qui-Gon made a mental note to talk to Master Yoda. Again.

"You are suspended for the next two months," The Master said to him, finding his voice. "No missions, no free days. You are also on probation, decreed already by the Council, which you _will _see after this conversation," he held his hand out. "Your lightsaber."

Obi-Wan unclipped his weapon and handed it over. When Qui-Gon sees this action has almost little effect on him, he sighed.

"I am disappointed with you, Obi-Wan."

()

A/N: **Taliath **had pointed out that the POV switch between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was jarring. I didn't see this until I came back to the chapter after a few months and saw, yes, it's actually quite a kick in the crotch. (I can't believe I didn't see that the first time around) So I redid this chapter, switch the first POV to third POV. I will do the same to the next chapter and for future chapters. I apologize to anyone who was kicked in the crotch.

…You know what I mean.


	8. The Test

Something has happened in the last four months.

At first he thought it was because of the disease Obi-Wan contracted from Planet Perse. Qui-Gon's poor Padawan spent nearly three weeks in the infirmary, out of his mind with fever, shakes, and hallucinations. Unless left untreated, the disease was not dangerous- merely grossly uncomfortable.

When his fever finally broke, Qui-Gon thought that was the end of it.

The Jedi Master watched Obi-Wan with sharp eyes, trying to pick out anything strange. Unfortunately, he didn't know what he was looking for. As the Council talked to Obi-Wan, his speech was polite and calm.

His Padawan has always been polite; it was one of his greatest virtues. Qui-Gon did not find his politeness an oddity, it was his overall demeanor. Standing in front of the Council is always nerve racking and being reprimanded by them is certainly torture.

Obi-Wan took it all in stride. He didn't argue, he didn't react, and when asked why he did it, he said, "It was the will of the Force."

There were many Initiates who try to cover their poor actions with that statement, "It was the will of the Force." But when a senior Padawan says it, Masters must accept it as truth. Obi-Wan was mature enough not to use that as an excuse. However, as Yoda and Qui-Gon shared a gaze, that sounded like an excuse.

"Do you wish to add anything else, Qui-Gon?" Mace asked.

"No," he said, resisting the urge to sigh.

"Then that is all. You two are dismissed."

Qui-Gon turned to leave, only to stop when he noticed Obi-Wan made no move to follow. He tapped annoyed at Obi-Wan's mental shields and he politely ignored him. "More to add, do you?" Yoda inquired.

"I do," Obi-Wan said. "The child I brought with me from Tatooine, Anakin Skywalker. I wish for him to be tested."

"That is something not for you to decide," Mace pointed out coldly. "Only your _Master _has the authority to ask."

Obi-Wan's jaw tightened. The Padawan is rarely annoyed, especially in cases in which he knows Qui-Gon's authority overrides his, but it was disturbingly odd that the only emotion he displayed during this whole thing is annoyance. At Mace.

Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon, silently asking him to request this. Qui-Gon too, was curious to know Skywalker's Force levels. They must be something extraordinary if they caused Obi-Wan to act so irrationally. There is one obstacle though. "At the moment, I have no right to request testing," he said, earning myself a glare from his apprentice. "The mother has not given consent."

Another emotion found its way through the bond: frustration.

"Ask," Mace told me. "Until then, you two may leave."

They bowed respectfully. Qui-Gon waited until we are out of the Council quarters to say, "I am dying of curiosity, to learn what is so special about this boy that you're willing to risk your Jedi career for."

"You more than me, Master," His lips quirked into a smile, as if it was a private joke. "I apologize for my rudeness in the Council Chambers. As you say, I too am very curious to know why the Force wanted me to save them."

"Maybe it's not the boy. Maybe it's the mother. Anakin is Force sensitive, though just barely."

"Yes, Anakin's Force signature is very weak, isn't it?" He smirked again, his tone suggesting another hidden joke. "I have told the mother the procedure and she is letting Anakin to decide if he wants to be tested."

"Do you think he does?" Qui-Gon briefly toyed with the idea that Anakin is meant to be Obi-Wan's apprentice. It would certainly explain the odd relationship he noticed on the ship landing strip.

"I don't think he does," He shrugged, yet another odd habit he picked up over the past months. "He is just a boy and I don't think neither he nor the mother is willing to be separated."

"If that is the case, then why do you think the Force wanted you to rescue them?"

"I don't know," he admitted. He then turned to Qui-Gon and bowed slightly. "Master, may I go see them? I understand I am under probation, but they're new to this planet and I don't want them to be nervous."

"You may go," he granted. "I'll come by later. I need to pick up the necessary paperwork for them."

He bowed again and left, leaving the Master to question everything. Usually it was he who was the one who brought home 'pathetic life forms.' Even now, as he watched Obi-Wan's form disappear behind a corner, he notice his walk has changed as well.

"Lying, believe he is?"

"I think he is," Qui-Gon said, turning to Yoda. The small green Jedi was staring at the place Obi-Wan was, a frown on his face. "But what other answer could there be, if not the Force had told him to? Obi-Wan's never been to Tatooine."

"Changed, your Padawan has," Yoda murmured. "More confident he is, more arrogant. Less like his Master, I wish him to be."

He allowed himself to smirk at the jab. "I don't know if this sudden personality change is for the better, Master," he sighed. "And this boy he brought… There is something between them."

Yoda closed his eyes and Qui-Gon felt him gathering the Force around him. He was quiet for a few minutes, then he said, "Clouded, the Force is, of this Anakin Skywalker. However, key he will be, to Obi-Wan's future."

"I believe Obi-Wan knows that," he shook my head, feeling more and more confused by the minute. "Yet at the same time, he acts as if he _doesn't _want the boy to pass the test."

"Gives consent, the mother does," Yoda muttered, walking away. "Test the boy we will. Follow the will of the Force, we always have. If Anakin Skywalker is meant to be a Jedi, a Jedi he will be."

That signified the end of the conversation. It was an uneasy feeling, to know that not even Yoda had an idea what was to come. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was keeping something from him. His Padawan was old enough to keep secrets to himself, to use at his own discretion. So far, there was nothing sinister behind Obi-Wan's actions or his words and because of this, Qui-Gon kept his opinions at bay.

Yoda was right. He felt it too. This Anakin Skywalker is the key to all of this.

()

_Obi-Wan_

This was awkward.

I don't know how Anakin must've felt, watching his own mother carrying a smaller version of himself. If anything, he looked rather amused. I suppose it was a cute thing to see: a mother holding her child. The Jedi we passed gave their own looks of collective _awww, _and even a few made cooing sounds at me. I buried my face into Shmi's shoulder so I wouldn't have to look at them, though this only made them giggle harder.

Jedi, indeed.

I was being tested today. Unlike Anakin, I was young enough to be accepted into the Temple if found with enough midichlorians in my blood.

I was afraid of what this test will bring. If found I was not worthy to stay in the Temple, I would leave with Shmi to begin our lives anew -free- possibly somewhere on Coruscant or some other neighboring planet. And I would be forced to leave the future in Anakin's hands.

If I passed, if Shmi allowed it, I would need to watch my step, every inch of the way. During the week we waited for the legal documents to go through, Anakin more than once threatened me that he would kill random Jedi if I dared to stray from Shmi's side. I don't know what his plan is, but I seriously doubted I was part of them. As he pointed out, the only reason he let me lived was because of his mother. Once she was gone out of the picture, would Anakin kill me?

"This is the healer wing," Anakin announced. "This is where we will test Anakin's blood."

I could feel Shmi's arms tightened. "How long does this test take?"

"Not very long. Perhaps ten minutes."

Ten minutes to decide whether to give her son a definite future, or to keep him by her side.

Ten minutes for Anakin to decide if he should kill me.

We waited quietly for the Healer to come in to take my blood. Shmi finally released me to sit on the examining table, though she kept her hand on mine. Anakin watched this with quiet interest.

"Did you know your mother?"

Anakin jerked from the question, surprise taking over his face. "Excuse me?"

"Your mother," Shmi asked again. "Your parents…did you know them?"

I was surprised to see a smile appear on his face; a real, genuine smile. Not a grin, not a smirk, not a I'm-only-smiling-to-be-polite, a real smile. And although it was my face he wore, it was not my smile he expressed. It was his. "I only knew my mother," He said. Did he not know of my heritage? I knew my parents and my siblings. "She was a lot like you: strong, loving. I miss her very much."

"Where is she?"

The smile disappeared, scorn taking its place. "She's dead," He said, turning his head away. "She was killed and I was unable to save her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I suddenly piped up. Anakin's eyes rounded on me and they flashed dangerously. "I'm sure you did everything you could."

"_You _weren't there," He snapped. "You have no idea what I could've done."

We glared at each other, refusing to back down.

"That's enough," Shmi released my hand and stood, putting herself between us. She turned to Anakin, "Obi-Wan, do not talk to Anakin like that," She huffed angrily. "He's just a little boy," She then turned to me and didn't see Anakin's indignant gape. With that same chiding tone, she said to me, "Anakin, don't assume or else you're just gossiping."

Ooh…this was all very disorienting. I bowed my head, feeling both confused and embarrassed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anakin turn away.

Shmi resumed her seat next to me and we waited in silence. A few moments later, a twi'lek healer walked in.

With very little talk, she pricked my finger, drew blood and collected all that she needed. Shmi's attention was on the twi'lek, my attention was on Anakin.

It was a tense moment and we all jumped when the doors to the room suddenly opened.

"Master!" Anakin exclaimed. "I thought you were busy with negotiations on Taris."

"The Council decided to send Knight Arcudi," Qui-Gon explained. From the surprise look on Anakin, I could see he did not expect Qui-Gon to be here. "I came to oversee Anakin's test. Is it almost done?"

"Another minute should do it," The Healer said.

Qui-Gon nodded and turned his attention to me. I had to fight to keep myself from saying something incriminating. I ducked my head and I stiffened when I felt his Force aura probing me. For a wild moment, I thought he could recognize my presence, recognize it's me. But then he suddenly placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Calm yourself Anakin. There is nothing to be afraid of."

That was the worst thing he could say to me. Now I know not even my own Master couldn't tell who was in this body- or in _that _body.

"Understand even if the test is positive," Qui-Gon said to Shmi. "You still have the right to say no."

"I know," Shmi admitted softly. She grabbed my hand and held it. "In the end, it's Anakin's decision. Not mine."

_No pressure, _I thought painfully.

The twi'lek healer turned to us and grinned. "His midichlorian count is marginal, but acceptable."

"Marginal?" I blanched out loud. I knew I was weak but…marginal?

"We don't fully understand how the Force manifests in people," Qui-Gon explained. "It just means you still got a lot of growing to do."

I shook my head in disbelief. So I barely made it. I don't know what this means. I obviously didn't have Anakin's midi-count, not even in this body. Will I eventually become stronger as the years past or am I doomed-

"Anakin," I jerked back to reality, seeing all the eyes in the room on me. "Anakin," Shmi's voice said again and I turned to her. So much love, so much sadness in those eyes. She was smiling, though trying desperately not to cry. "What is it that you want to do?"

A decision that could change everything. I could stand back and let Anakin do what he wishes. His mother was safe, Padme was safe, so he had no reason to join the Emperor. Simply because we were back in time, did that dismiss him of his crimes of genocide?

Anakin only went to the Darkside to protect his family. Was it possible for him to come back, after Palpatine was dead? At six years old, I really have no true influence and it was logical to simply step back and allow someone who can change the future to change it.

I didn't believe that. I don't know why the Force sent me back. I don't know why I was in this body, in this time. But Anakin and I were in this together, whether he liked it or not. The Force wanted me to be here, even if I don't understand the reasons.

I grasped Shmi's hand. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want to be a Jedi, mom."

()

A/N: Redid this chapter. I hope now it's not that confusing when switching POVs.


	9. The Lessons

The Initiate quarters were just like I remembered them: small, cramped. There was a bed, a desk, a drawer for my clothes and a personal refresher. I dropped my bag of small personal items on the bed and sat down next to it. The sheets under my hand were thick and itchy and suddenly old memories of these rooms flooded back to me. I smiled, remembering how I used to sneak down to the laundry portion of the Temple to swipe some of the better sheets.

Never thought I'd be back here.

Now there was no going back. Officially I belonged to the Jedi.

I sighed and flipped my bag over, allowing the contents to spill out. Clothes, socks, most of which I will not need as soon as the Temple issue me my new uniforms. One particular item tumbled out and I quickly snatched it up. I stared at it for a few moments before positioning it on my desk.

Shmi's picture.

I don't think I'll ever love her as my mother, but I do love her as Anakin's mother. There was something about that woman that I'll never understand, even with the Force. In two different lives, she had given up Anakin to be a Jedi. She did it with strength, with dignity.

I remembered how hard she hugged me when we parted. Qui-Gon found her a job and an apartment, though it was nowhere near the Jedi Temple. "Anakin," She had whispered into my ear. "Take the day as it comes. Deal with your problems one by one and remember to _breath." _

She then kissed me and left in a transport. After spending four months with this woman, a woman I called 'mom,' seeing her leave made my heart ache. She never once looked at me with suspicion, as Qui-Gon does; or with hatred, as Anakin does. My only ally and now she's gone.

She was also my only guarantee that Anakin would not kill me. I seriously doubted that my Padawan would kill me outright, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't keep on my toes.

Proven as such when I walked over to the refresher to drop off my toiletries, opened the door and standing there was Anakin.

"Wha-?"

The next moment I was flying through the air. I slammed down upon the bed, bounced once, and fell over the side. I landed awkwardly and there was a small echoing _crack _from my elbow.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" Anakin said from somewhere in the room. I couldn't see him from where I was crouched, holding my injured arm to my body. "How _dare _you use my mother like that. Hasn't she suffered enough?"

This violent action surprised me. I can't believe Anakin would be so foolish to lash out in the Temple, so near Qui-Gon and the others.

"Why are you even here?" He spat, pacing the small room. "You can't do anything. You don't even have a lightsaber. You can barely use the Force-"

"Not everything is about power," I coughed, getting up from the floor. "That is something you have never bothered to learn."

"Don't feed me that bull, Obi-Wan. Power is everything. Only the weak can't admit that. And you are weak, don't deny it. You have no influence here, not even on Qui-Gon. So I ask again, Master, why in sith hells are you HERE?" He yelled out that last bit, the air around him cracking with electricity. The lamp by the desk suddenly exploded.

"Because," I was shaking from the pain. My small body wasn't used to this much trauma. "We're in this together. I made a promise to protect you when I became your Master. And I plan to keep that promise."

He was quiet for a long moment. I had to push this. It was a deadly gamble. If I didn't then I would constantly live in fear, live in the idea that Anakin had complete control over my life and my choices.

"You can't kill Qui-Gon," I said, clutching my broken arm. I gathered the Force around me and placed the focus of it in my voice. It was weak, it was pathetic, it was all I had. "Despite what you say, killing him will only weaken you. The Council will never knight you. They barely knighted _me _for killing that Sith on Tatooine. You are alone here, Anakin. You may not acknowledge it, but I am your only ally here."

Anakin has always been hot-headed, but he wasn't stupid. He'd listen to logic when it mattered. As much as I fear he would carry out his threat to kill Jedi, I don't think he'd take that risk. Not even to keep me in line.

I felt the smallest thrill of satisfaction when he frowned, the evidence of my words taking hold.

His face then turned ugly.

A violent Force push slammed me into the wall behind me. My head cracked against the stone and I saw stars.

"You're not an ally," Anakin spat. "I have thought, fantasized you could be. No…you're just a burden. I saw that the moment I laid eyes on you on Tatooine," he shook his head, looking as if he wanted to say more. "Tell the healer you were jumping on the bed," He said. He then turned and walked out.

()

I spent a week with a sling around my arm. The healer giggled at me when I told her how I got the injury. I had to shake my head at this. Barely a day in the Temple and already I was hurt. Never once did the thought of abuse go through her head.

It's no wonder a Sith walked so easily in our midst. We are blind, so blind.

I didn't see much of Anakin after that. Or of Qui-Gon. I assumed it was because they were sent on missions- though it was common knowledge that 'Obi-Wan' has been grounded.

"You see that kid?" Some would whisper as I walked by. "That's the kid Padawan Kenobi nearly ruined his Jedi career for."

I was given a tight class schedule because I started my training late. I don't know what was worse: Repeating my years as an Initiate; repeating those years with Initiates younger than I; or knowing these monotonous lessons actually helped.

"Excellent, Anakin," Master Kai praised as I hovered building blocks above my hands. "You're coming along nicely. If this keeps up, you'll be able to train with your own age group."

Master Kai doesn't see the frown that appeared on my face. I remembered these exercises from my childhood and practiced them religiously while I was on Tatooine. Yet they've done nothing to help and now, I've only been here at the Temple for only two weeks and I was floating blocks.

What changed? I felt almost disgusted with myself, thinking maybe I didn't practice enough or I remembered my exercises wrong.

Maybe it's the atmosphere, surrounded by so many Jedi gave me the boost I needed.

Or maybe it was because I reunited with Anakin.

Either way, I wasn't going to complain. My major goal at this point is to develop my Force link. Even if I wanted to run into the Council Chambers, throw myself at Master Yoda and tell him everything, anything I say could be written off as a hallucination. A dream. Or a misunderstanding of some poor vision.

There were only two major flaws with this plan: First was time. I don't know how much I have. At this point, I know Palpatine is already in office; however his rise in political power still has years to go.

And then there was Anakin. I have no idea what his plans are or if he has already acted on them. By freeing Shmi and I, I don't know how dramatically this affects the future. Even more, despite his intentions of wanting to be with Padme, he has yet to mention if he still wants to side with Palpatine.

In the end, I have to admit bitterly, it was a poor plan. There were too many unknowns involved.

Today is the day I will learn how to handle a lightsaber.

At least in this class, I was within my own age group. Looking upon these faces I recognize a few who grow up to be Padawans or Knights. There was Dranui, who becomes Padawan to… Master Xersi, I believe. And wasn't that Sokora…? Yes, she and Anakin used to have races…

And once again, as I hold a training saber in my hand, I felt like an idiot.

"Hello young ones!" Squealed the teacher, a dark skinned human knight by the name of Urin Bosh. If I remember correctly, her Padawan is the first apprentice to die in the Clone Wars.

I berated myself for that- only knowing of her because of her Padawan's death, not of their lives. I made a mental note to get to know them better after this. Then I remember she will not select her Padawan for another six years.

"First rule of lightsaber class!" Urin dramatically held up a finger. "Don't. Fall. Down."

There were a few giggles. I only smiled.

Knight Urin giggled herself. "Now, lightsabers are only to be owned by Padawans, Knights, and Masters. Until that day comes, when you are chosen to be a Padawan, my job is to simply teach you the basics. Now, you turn on your sabers like this…here…on this button."

VvrrrrrrrrrrrrrMMMmmmmm!

Urin's lightsaber erupted into a erect orange beam of energy, causing the many students to go, "Ooooh!"

"You see? Now you all try."

I pressed my on and a pale orange light shot out; a result of a low level setting. If I swung this at someone, all they would get is a superficial burn.

"AUGH!"

I only caught it on the side of my vision. One of the initiates, a bit overzealous from holding her saber, swung it hard to her right. The saber made contact with her neighbor, catching him on the side of his face.

"Oh my!" Knight Urin cried out. She passed her hand over, quickly deactivating all the sabers in the room before making her way over to the injured boy. Despite the sabers only cause first degree burns, the boy was hit on his forehead, over his eyelid, down his cheek and singed his shoulder. "I need to take you to the infirmary…"

She looked over the class, torn I guess, between taking the boy to the healer ward herself and leaving the class unattended. I was about to speak up, to offer my services when Urin's eyebrows went up. "Master Qui-Gon!"

I jerked around. It looked as if Qui-Gon was merely walking past the training area when called. I quickly ducked my head even though I knew it was useless- the man has unparallel senses.

"Master Qui-Gon, could you watch the class while I take this one to the healer ward?"

"Of course," he walked in, his eyes casting over the group. For a scant second, his blue eyes settled on me before moving on. "What are you working on today?"

"The basic katas. I won't be long," Urin said over her shoulder as she ushered the injured boy away.

Qui-Gon turned back to us, smiling gently. "Well, do you all know the first rule of holding a saber?"

"Don't fall down," came the response, along with the same excited giggles.

I didn't go along with the group, so it was no surprise when Qui-Gon picked me out from the crowd. "Skywalker."

Having never responded to Skywalker, only Anakin, I almost didn't respond. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon?"

"What is the first rule of holding a saber?"

Despite I was nearly a forty year old man in a six year old body, I felt embarrassed as everyone in the room stared at me. "…Don't fall down."

"Correct. Just needed to know if you heard that," he clapped his hands together. "Now. Everyone line up in rows so I may show you the first kata…"

The beginning katas are all defensive maneuvers. Raise the saber to block, lower it to parry. The most important element is foot maneuvers and distribution of weight. For a first class, most students only think it's all in the wrist and focus solely on moving the saber and not the body.

Even though my muscles no longer had the 'memory' of movement, I still had to concentrate not moving my feet too much. It would have been easy to trick Urin- she was too inexperienced of a teacher to notice, but Qui-Gon will. I know he will.

Qui-Gon walked down the rows of children, correcting their stances or holds. "Higher, higher…that's it… You're right handed? Yes, there, is that better? I thought so."

I felt my skin tightened as he came closer to me. Should I greet him like how Anakin would have? Or treat him like the stranger he is in this time?

Once I knew his eyes were on me, I waited for him to correct my incorrect feet positions.

VVVVVvvvrrrrrMMMMMMMM!

The Force, for the first time in months, screamed at me to move. I was slow, the movement was awkward, and yet I was able to block Qui-Gon's lightsaber before it connected to the top of my head.

I blinked in surprise. I raised my head up to see Qui-Gon looking down at me very satisfied.

Sith hells.

Qui-Gon deactivated his saber as did I, stepping back. Everyone else in the room was staring wide-eyed. "Very good, Skywalker," Qui-Gon said smiling. "If you have the skills, don't be afraid to use them. Or else how can we teach you properly?"

Knight Urin came back just then, breathing her thanks. Qui-Gon said no more to me, bowed politely to the class and left the training area.

()

A/N: I'm starting school soon, so this may be the last update for a very long time.

Aw, hell, who am I kidding? I'll update this fast just because it'll beat doing homework. R/R peeps.


	10. The Visit

Rumors flew. Everyone talked about the block I did in saber class, and with each telling, the block became more elaborate. By the time the story came back to my ears, Initiates and Padawans alike were saying I took Qui-Gon down with my bare hands.

Naturally none of the Masters took the rumors seriously, but nevertheless called attention to me and Qui-Gon. Even if I all did was a simple upward block, the fact that a six year old human with next-to-no training took on a Master's swing was unheard of. Some wondered if I was a prodigy. Others thought it was just dumb luck.

So much for trying to keep a low profile.

When I did pass Qui-Gon in the halls, he would simply acknowledge me with a small grin and nod of a head. Other than that, he made no effort to talk to me.

I saw Anakin occasionally in the cafeteria or in the halls. I guess it was a small favor that he wasn't allowed to leave the Temple for two months. It was guarantee a close eye was kept on him by the Council, Qui-Gon and other Masters. What worries me is what he did during the four months I was Tatooine.

I was walking back to my quarters, tired, my arms sore. Ever since that first saber class, Knight Urin thought it would be a good idea to push me. It would be years before my body would catch up to the muscles I needed. I would have to wait till I am at least fifteen years old to be effective in battle. Otherwise I tire out too easily, my reach too short.

I was about to turn down the hall towards the initiate quarters when I paused in my walk. In the opposite direction, among the mass of walking Jedi, I singled out two individuals.

Anakin and Qui-Gon were deep in conversation. Anakin's hands were moving animatedly, while Qui-Gon only responded with his usual calm disposition. They weren't arguing; that much is obvious, though it made me curious to know what they were talking about.

Watching myself talk to Qui-Gon was so surreal; I had to remind myself I wasn't watching a holo-vid.

Anakin looked so… energetic. Almost happy. After spending the last two months only receiving his scowls, seeing him like this was refreshing. I wonder how much is really Anakin, and how much is Vader. Who is the dominant one?

Anakin's saber was not hanging by his hip, despite the two month punishment issued by the Council was over. That meant Qui-Gon was still punishing him.

Or he'd lost his lightsaber again. He could never get out of that habit.

It was such a natural looking scene. Really, was I meant to be Anakin's Master?

I shook my head of such thoughts. Of course I was. Why else would I be here? Why not Qui-Gon, why not Padme? There was something bigger to this riddle and I wasn't going to find out just by standing here.

Planting a boyish grin on my face, I ran down the halls towards the two. "Obi-Wan!"

Anakin jerked at the sight of me, his reaction as dramatic as it always been. Qui-Gon curiously looked over. I stopped in front of them, gave a quick bow and said, "Obi-Wan, can I ask you something?"

Anakin's eyes darkened at me and I could see he was trying to figure out what I was planning.

I must've sounded like an idiot, trying to mimic Anakin's enthusiastic voice. I pressed on. "Tomorrow is my day off. Will you accompany me to visit my mother?"

Another jerk of surprise and his jaw nearly dropped. I've sent Shmi a few letters, but I hadn't seen her since that day she left. It was the perfect excuse.

"Skywalker," Qui-Gon suddenly spoke, catching my attention. "You understand that Obi-Wan is still under probation? Perhaps you should have Knight Urin take you."

I dropped my head in hopes what looked like an embarrassed moment for me. "I understand that… but… Obi-Wan is the one who saved me and my mother and… I'd feel more comfortable with him. He is, after all, the first friend I made here."

The man is compassionate, but I had to be careful. He would know if I was playing with him.

The best I could, I pressed the Force around me, shoving the feelings of loneliness up front, creating a curtain of emotion. If I was older, Qui-Gon might perceive these feelings as a front, but I was just a kid. Will he believe me?

I heard him sigh. "Alright. Obi-Wan, will you take Anakin Skywalker tomorrow to see his mother?"

I expected an assault. He wouldn't dare, though.

I smiled triumphantly when I heard him said, "Of course, Master. I would be honored."

()

It was about a forty-five minute flight from the Temple to Shmi's apartment. And it was perhaps the quietest ride I have ever been on.

Anakin sat on one side, I on the other. We didn't look at each, we didn't speak. Anakin stared out of the side while stared straight ahead. Even our driver looked rather disturbed by our lack of conversation and movement. Just for today, Qui-Gon permitted Anakin the use of his lightsaber. Once we get back, he would have to give it up again.

"You know," Anakin broke the silence. "I am quite tempted to throw you over the side."

Our driver suddenly went stiff.

"I know," I said. "But I don't think _my mother _would be very happy to find that out you did that."

Anakin scowled at me. "What do you think this is going to achieve?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. You've spent the last few months planning my inevitable death. Don't you think it's time for a break?"

"I have my lightsaber. I could easily cut you in half."

"Oh, but then you'll have the problem of hiding both portions of my body."

"Do not tempt me."

"Like you need temptation."

"We here!" Our driver suddenly announced, coming to an abrupt halt in front of Shmi's apartment complex. "No charge, just… please leave."

We said nothing more as we got out. As soon as I closed the door, the transport took off in a feverish hurry.

Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing, bantering like that. I could've easily set Anakin off. We got into the elevator and even in the privacy of the empty space, we kept our distance and our silence.

We got off on our designated floor and walked towards Shmi's apartment. There was only one other person in the hallway, and even she sensed some sort of aura. Once she noticed us, she made a great effort not to get near by pressing her body against the walls as she passed us.

Acting as if nothing had happened, Anakin knocked on the door.

A split second later the door swung opened and I was unexpectedly grabbed and twirled in the air. Lips crashed against my cheeks, my forehead. "Ani!" Shmi squealed happily, crushing me against her bosom. "Oh, my Anakin! Let me look at you! Your hair! It's gotten darker hasn't it? And your skin! Don't those Jedi allow you to set foot outside?"

"Your skin has gotten lighter too," I said, taking a step back to look at her. "No more sun burns."

Shmi huffed and ruffled my hair. Her eyes wandered upwards. "Obi-Wan!" She acknowledged, standing up. "It's good to see you again."

"Ma'am," Anakin nodded, very stiffly. I'm sure he is uncomfortable with the sight of his mother hugging a doppelganger, but he cannot hide the fact that he is very happy to see her. His cheeks were red and he was biting his bottom lip- an unconscious mannerism. I first noticed it when I had praised the boy on his lightsaber technique.

Shmi must've noticed it too because she suddenly stepped forward and tapped her own lip. "Anakin does that," she announced. "Or, at least he used to. He doesn't anymore, do you Ani?"

Shmi turned to me when she said that, and did not see the sudden shift of emotion of the Jedi behind her. Anakin quickly lets loose of his bottom lip and his eyes shifted into something cold and furious.

The Force expanded dangerously, stretching and churning like a troubled sea. I suddenly felt cold and empty, almost as if I would never see the light again.

Anakin's hand twitched by his hip and I feared- _feared- _that he was going to pull his saber and cut through Shmi to get to me.

And just as quickly as the storm came, it went. His hand relaxed again, his face taking on that polite neutral attitude. So when Shmi turned back to Anakin, all she saw was the polite Jedi who rescued her on Tatooine.

"Ani? Ani, what's wrong? You're shaking."

I gasped, bewildered. Indeed I was shaking. My hands were shaking, my shoulders were quivering. "Cold," I offered as an explanation.

Shmi ushered us inside. My whole intention of bringing Anakin here was to show what he was fighting for, what needed to be kept pure.

The real Anakin was in there, somewhere, I know of it. However, at that moment I saw Vader's true face. And it scared me to death.

()

The ride back was just as quiet, though twice as tense. I think Anakin knew what effect he had on me. He smugly sat on his side of the transport, a little condescending smirk playing on his lips. "So," he said, breaking the silence twice that day. "This was fun."

I didn't answer. The time we spent with Shmi was nice enough. I talked of my classes, of my progression, and even floated a piece of fruit. Shmi took it all in, telling me stories of her new job (a seamstress) and enjoying her newfound freedom. She hadn't done much beyond enjoy the luxury of endless water and walking without fear of exploding.

"Very clever," Anakin continued after my stretched silence. "Using my mother to keep me behave. You find it odd, don't you? How far I'm willing to keep my family safe."

The image of the dozens and dozens of Clone soldiers marching into the Temple clouded my thoughts. All of that, simply because he thought he could keep Padme from dying during childbirth. How many people he was willing to kill… to keep a _vision _from coming true…

My hands were shaking again. I clasped them to stop them.

The transport came to a stop near the Temple (it was forbidden for public transports to park near) and Anakin leaped out of his seat. "Come Ani," he sneered. "Don't want to be late for third meal."

He didn't bother to wait for me, turned and left. He would eventually have to wait for me to catch up, or else someone was going to comment on how he came back to the Temple without me.

I sat there, stunned. Dishearten. I was so fairly certain that Shmi was the catalyst of bringing Anakin back. Qui-Gon could be, most likely it would be Padme, though I wouldn't dare involve a four year old girl.

Was Anakin savable? Or is history doomed to repeat itself?

Do I have the courage to kill him again?

The droid driver kept beeping at me, telling me to get out. Rubbing at my eyes, I started to move when something caught my eye.

It was sitting on Anakin's now absent seat, catching the rays of sun. I gasped when I realized what it was.

It was my stone. The stone. The little river rock Qui-Gon had given to me so many years ago.

I picked it up slowly, blinking wildly at it. There was no mistake, this was the rock.

I had always kept the stone in the inner pocket of my tunic, even well after Qui-Gon's death. I eventually lost the stone during Anakin's apprentice years. I came back from one mission and found it gone. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw it. By that time I was done mourning my Master's death, so the sudden absent of the rock didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

Now, that I was staring at it in my hands, the ache came back. I never told Anakin the story behind the stone. I seriously doubted he knew what it represented. He only carried it because Obi-Wan carried it. Like his saber, yes?

The droid beeped at me again, this time threatening to charge me if I stayed any longer. I tucked the stone into my pocket and hopped out. As I ran to Anakin who waited impatiently by the shadows, the rock felt warm against my side.

()

A/N: Well, I just survived my first week back at school. I'm either going to get super fat because of all the text I'll have to read. Or get super skinny from the stress.

R/R peeps.


	11. The Master

"I've talked to his teachers," Qui-Gon said. "And they all say the same thing. Anakin is incredibly bright, but very quiet."

"Hmmm…" Yoda murmured as he thrummed his claws on his glimmer stick.

"He doesn't speak unless spoken to, doesn't volunteer in class and from what I understand," Qui-Gon turned to the smaller Master and folded his hands into the sleeves of his cloak. "He doesn't have any friends."

"No friends?" Yoda huffed, shaking his head. "Lonely, he must be."

"He is also very perceptive. Watch," Qui-Gon walked closer to the edge of the balcony that overlooked the gardens. Right in the middle of the lush green atmosphere, Master Brout was teaching a group of initiates a lesson in vegetation. Anakin Skywalker could be seen standing a little off from the rest of the class. When Qui-Gon zeroed in on the boy, Anakin visibly stiffed.

Anakin turned his head slowly to the left, his eyes barely catching Qui-Gon in his peripherals. The boy then turned his attention back to Master Brout, and shuffled more closely to the group, making it harder for Qui-Gon to visibly pick him out.

"Uncomfortable with you, is he?"

"I don't know," Qui-Gon stepped back. "He acts the same around Obi-Wan. Anakin is pleasant enough but it seems almost… forced."

Forced exactly wasn't the word Qui-Gon wanted to use, but it was close enough. He'd seen his apprentice and Anakin together on a few occasions and each time it felt like Qui-Gon had walked into an argument. There was no open animosity between the two, yet the feeling was still there.

"Talk to your former Master, have you?"

Qui-Gon paused in his walk. For Yoda to suddenly bring up such a random subject… "No, I have not. Is he in the Temple?"

Yoda nodded. "A new Padawan, he looks for."

The double meaning sunk in immediately. Qui-Gon twisted to look at Anakin, who was now paired off with another child. Anakin and his partner left the scene, off to do their assignment.

"Sense it too, have you?" Yoda nodded, his voice lowering to a murmur. "Shifting, the future is. Uneasy, the Force is. Key, this boy will be. In your future, in ours."

"He is very strong in the Force," Qui-Gon said, staring at the spot where Anakin once stood. "I'm sure you've heard about what he did in saber class."

The little green Master chuckled. "Beat you, he did, with arms tied behind his back?"

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "My favorite is how I lost my arm to him," he shook his head. "Despite what they say, a six year old child took on my swing. I have never seen that kind of potential in a child. He needs a Master soon," Upon saying this, Qui-Gon nodded his head. "Dooku will do well for him."

()

I wasn't even listening to my partner, and that was making her angrier and angrier by the minute.

That had scared me. Getting attention from Qui-Gon was one thing, but sudden attention from Yoda was another. Ever since that day at saber class, I've been toying with the idea of showing my true potential. Hiding in plain sight doesn't work as well when I've got Jedi analyzing my moves every second of every day.

And yet every time the idea pops up, I shoot it down. I do not want news traveling back to Palpatine, even though I am confident he does not have a spy in the Temple.

Baru eventually gave up. "If you want to space out, fine!" She spat, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm leaving!" She stomped away, huffing and muttering to herself.

Of course, it might not help that I am alienating everyone in my age group. I don't even remember being six years old, let alone remember how to act like one.

And even more, this assignment I'm doing: collect three different leaves and then identify the plant they came from.

The more I play this role, the more I feel as if I'm getting further from my goal.

I noticed that I was finally alone in the gardens. I could hear the laughter of the other Initiates off in the distance. Taking this chance, I closed my eyes and opened myself up to the Force.

_It's amazing how fast I was grasping my abilities here. I am still nowhere near the level I was at, but I am certain in a few months time, I will be._

_I've meditated in these gardens so many times in the past. Or now, is it the future?_

_Don't think about that, let yourself go…_

_The air was pulsating with life. Smells and colors all flashed before me, twisting, twirling, dipping, pulling. I don't bother to focus on entity, but rather let it wash over me, allowing me to join._

_And then we were one._

_Why am I here, I ask it. Why here, why now? Who…?_

Pain. My chest contracted suddenly as a flash of white tore through my lungs. I gasped out loud, grabbing the front of my tunic, desperate to take a breath. I fell to my knees, trying to will my chest to expand and take that one life-saving breath of oxygen…

A large hand touched my back while another cupped my chin. A familiar sense of the Force passed through those fingers, touching upon my body. My lungs finally relaxed and I coughed hard, gasping, practically hyperventilating.

"Calm yourself little one," The Master said softly, sending calming waves through those same fingers. "Concentrate on taking even breaths. You'll calm down soon enough."

My mind was whirling with fear. I just tried to communicate with the Force and it… _rejected _me.

No, that isn't exactly right. I can still feel the Force, surrounding me, waiting for me to touch upon it again. It wasn't the Force's fault… it was mine. It was something I did…

Suddenly remembering where I was, I brought my thoughts together. "Thank you," I said roughly, taking my time to slow my racing heart.

"Are you allergic to something?"

"No," I said, sitting back on my legs. "I just-"

I looked up at the Master and immediately threw myself back in surprise.

Dooku withdrew his hand, frowning at my sudden movement. His eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said. "If I scared you. Are you alright now?"

My pathetic little list of goals illuminated in my head. _Kill Dooku _flashed over and over again. Not only would I deny Palpatine another apprentice, but I would also prevent the deaths of many Jedi on Genosis.

Except now, in this time, Dooku was still a Jedi. He left the order after Qui-Gon died and if and when he turned to the Darkside was unknown. Nobody knew why he did it, or when. Does the person in front of me deserve to die for crimes he has yet to commit?

"I'm fine," I said, though the tone of my voice clearly told another story. I tried to stand, faltered and Dooku's hands steadied me. I shivered.

"So," Dooku stood, tucking his hands into his cloak. "What are you doing here all alone, little one?"

"An assignment," I said, looking around for my missing partner. I needed an excuse to leave.

"Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Because it looked to me as if you were trying to access the Force."

_Idiot. _

"That was very dangerous," Dooku continued. "What you did. Meditation without a guiding hand can cause damage to your psyche. Promise me, little one, that you won't try that again. At least not without a Master."

"I promise," I said very quickly. "Excuse me Master, I need to get back to my partner."

"Of course."

I nearly ran in the opposite direction.

In all my years of apprentice to Qui-Gon, I had only met Dooku only a handful of times. He'd only come to the Temple if to give a report or to heal from a physical wound. So this… was unexpected. There are no coincidences. There was a reason why Dooku had come back to the Temple, to the gardens, to the exact spot where I was standing…

I don't know what this means.

And I can't afford not knowing.

()

A/N: Wish I could write more, but school eats a lot of time. You can hear it practically munching! It's saying, "You…have…no…social…life…"

Please review.


	12. The Padawan

Anakin was going out on a mission today.

Nearly four months of punishment has finally ended. He had full use of his lightsaber again, and he no longer needed permission to leave the Temple.

There were at least six of us, clamoring around the balcony, trying to get a better view. The Initiates around me were here for their own reasons. Some were trying to gain favor with Qui-Gon, hoping to be his future Padawan. The others were trying to get (my?) attention, hoping to be his future Padawan.

I never really considered or even noticed. Were there really so many trying to follow my footsteps?

I noticed that Anakin's braid had a fresh colored bead on it. Bright blue; it meant completion of saber skills. It meant Qui-Gon taught Anakin everything he knew about fighting.

I felt a churn of disgust inside of me. I didn't earn that bead for another year.

Qui-Gon and Anakin gave one last customary bow to Mace, before turning to walk to their transport. The facts about this mission were vague and I couldn't rely on my own memory to remember which one this was about. They could be going anywhere.

With the timeline as it is, they could even be going to Naboo.

I didn't even bother to stick around long enough to see them board.

()

Files could be accessed almost at any time, at any place within Temple walls. Missions were placed on file immediately after completion, allowed to be viewed by anyone for research. There were only a few files that could only be accessed by the title of Padawan, Knight, Master, or Council Member. They were missions that demanded secrecy, and someone needed a valid reason to access them in the first place.

I had neither status nor reason to give. I wonder what they'll do to me if they found me.

There were quite a number of Masters whose biology demanded nocturnal activity, which made this very, very hard.

I threw myself behind a large potted plant, squeezing my legs in together and forcing myself not to breath. It was one thing if I was sneaking down to the kitchens to steal a few snacks- nobody really cares- but sneaking to the library was cause for suspicion. Nobody does that.

I waited till the amphibian Master placed a few paces between us before moving from my spot. It is first time since I've been in this body I've thanked for my small size. I darted across the hallway, ducking behind corners and support beams every time I felt a Force presence near.

Getting to the library was easy. As soon as I accessed those files, I had maybe eight, ten minutes tops before someone came investigating.

Thankfully nobody was here. Even as late as it was, an occasional Knight would be in the midst of doing research. I quickly made mental notes of all possible exits and hiding places before moving in. I chose a computer on the far side of the library, perfect vantage point to spot someone before they spotted me.

I plugged in my data pad. Gave the room one last glance over and turned on the computer.

The Council hadn't changed their codes in over fifty years. A huge mistake on their part. The changing of Codes was something I demanded as soon as I gained a seat- mostly because Anakin enjoyed testing his skills by hacking into anything marked as confidential.

Within a minute I was downloading files on Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Dooku.

By now I'm sure someone had noticed and was coming down to investigate. As much as I would like to download more, I couldn't risk that chance.

Done! I removed my data pad, turned off the computer, and took off. I had to pay extra close attention to where the security cameras were as now I'm sure they were looking for me.

I passed through the hallways ducking and weaving and bending so low to the ground that my nose scratched the floor. And as I neared my room, I stupidly thought I made it.

I was clutching the pad so hard, when it flew out of my hands my fingers cramped. I twisted and gave out a short surprised gasp as I watched it sailed through the air before landing into large pale hands.

Dooku's.

I was too stunned to even curse mentally. Panic and fear and everything else in between erupted inside of me and I considered running for it-

_Where in Sith hells would you go?_

Dooku looked the pad over and with one curious glance towards me, turned it on. He pursed his lips as his finger moved across the screen, flipping through the information I had just stolen.

He turned it off. "Well now," he said slowly, rapping his fingers across the back. "Do you know how serious this is?"

I didn't answer him.

"Interesting, interesting," he murmured. He tucked the pad inside his cloak. "Tomorrow before second meal, meet me in training room 603," he said, turning his back to me.

_What? _"I have class."

"Skip it," he tossed over his shoulder. "This is more important, I'm sure."

()

I got into my room. Locked the door with more effort than needed.

I was overconfident- that is why I didn't feel his presence till it was too late. I was too weak to detect his movements. Or maybe-

I sat down on the bed, grabbing a fistful of hair.

Or maybe the Force didn't want me to feel his presence.

Why was it doing this? The Force doesn't change, our perceptions do. So what does this mean? Have I unconsciously changed my perception of the world around me and in turn, have affected the way I use the Force?

I gave out a harsh laugh. Perception. Of course it changed.

For curiosity sake, I held out my hand. A pair of socks I've left on the floor leapt up and flew into my palm.

At least that still worked. I tossed the socks aside and leaned back with a heavy sigh.

()

I came to the training room with very little confidence. I think I would actually feel a lot better if it was Anakin in there and not Dooku. Anakin would harm me, cause me pain, but do nothing to else to avoid attention.

Dooku now knows I can hack into the Jedi files. Even if he hasn't gone to Darkside yet, he is still a formidable opponent. In my prime, I couldn't beat him.

I entered the room. What I expected… was not this.

Two large pillows were placed in the middle of the room. Dooku sat on one, the other vacant. "Skywalker," he said, noticing me. He motioned to the pillow in front of him. "Sit."

I didn't move. "What is this?"

"A meditation exercise. I know the lessons for the Initiates don't officially start for another year, but it looks to me that you need it."

A _meditation _exercise? Is he serious?

I believe he is. His cloak was off, his saber and necessary belt forgone. He sat on the pillow in the correct meditation pose, still awaiting for me to take my place.

There was no threat- at least not one I could see. I was tempted to touch upon the Force to see if I was missing something. I did not dare- already more than once it had backfired on me in this man's presence and I will not risk it happening again.

I sat down on the pillow, my nerves on edge. It may very well be that this Dooku still fought for the light, however the image of this man cutting off my Padawan's hand could not be erased so easily.

"You're tense," he said suddenly, his eyes taking in my small form. "Is it because you don't like me or…" he pulled out the datapad. "…because of this?"

I resisted the urge to take in a sharp breath of air. I opened my mouth, a lie on the tip of my tongue when he unexpectedly tossed the pad into my lap.

I blinked. I hesitated curling my fingers around the edges, half-expecting it to jump out of my hands.

"If you can take this from the Council's files, then it means the Council is sloppy," Dooku continued as I placed the pad away inside my pocket. "But that is not the reason why I wanted you to be here."

He pointed to the pad. "You have already shown how talented you are, Skywalker. But you're inexperienced. Young. I can sense the constant conflicting emotions in you, and your poor handle to suppress them."

Now that was like a slap to the face. It wasn't an insult, not really, but I took it as one. Many untrained Force users had the problem of projecting their emotions unintentionally. Even the ones who are aware of their ability have the tendency to do this, though not so frequently or obviously.

The basic assessment of my ability: aware and untrained. Perfect.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Dooku's hand touched the small of my back. He kept me still by placing his other hand on my shoulder. "Back straight," he said, correcting my posture. "Shoulders back. Close your eyes."

I hesitated. I closed them.

"Focus on nothing except for the sound of my voice…"

As much as I wanted- _needed _– to meditate with a seasoned Master (all of my classroom meditation sessions have been with newly-erected Knights) accepting help from Dooku was not part of the plan.

So I ignored him, to the best of my abilities. I tried to focus my attentions on other noises: the beating of my heart. My breathing.

Except it was nearly impossible to _not _focus on his voice. The deep baritone of his voice grabbed my attention and refused to let go.

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three-"

Beat- beat- beat- beat- beat-

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

I don't know how long it was until I opened my eyes again. It must've been a while because my muscles ached from lack of movement.

"There now," Dooku said with a clear voice despite he'd been chanting the whole time. "Does your mind feel less cluttered?"

I wanted to say no. I don't think no amount of meditation could fend off that constant fear of doing something wrong that could affect the whole future. And yet… I felt calm. It was as if I spent the whole day running, went to sleep and woke refreshed. Renewed, ready to take on the day's activities.

"Yes," I said finally. "Thank you."

Dooku grinned and stood. He replaced his cloak and said, "I hope what you have on that pad is worth looking for."

I was more than surprised when he mentioned the datapad, the one that could've ruined everything, and found that no feelings of apprehension had returned.

Dooku was not going to tell anyone. If this was the Force or based off my own belief, I _knew _he wasn't going to tell anybody.

Gods, I trusted the man.

Once Dooku had left, curiously, I switched on the pad. And found he had erased everything I downloaded.

()

Over the next few days whenever I would pass Dooku in the halls, the older man only acknowledged me with a self-serving smirk. We didn't talk, didn't make eye contact. I could see it in my peripherals though- that smirk.

I can't say I felt outraged that he erased my data- he could've done worse- but he unknowingly limited my resources. Yesterday I tried to access the Council's files again using a throw-away datapad. When I saw the codes had changed and the security increased, I immediately destroyed the datapad before someone had the chance to trace the signal back to me.

It was more than that. It seemed no matter where I went, Dooku was there. I don't think he was deliberately following me as some of our random meetings were… dare I say it? _Coincidental, _but it was happening too much for my taste.

If I happened to see him walking down the hallway, I quickly find a detour. If I noticed he was in the cafeteria at the same time as I was, I take a seat furthest away from him or don't eat at all.

I knew I was being ridiculous. However, until I knew the reason behind these not-so-coincidental meetings, I was going to avoid them at all costs.

()

Personally, I had nothing against Healer Moida. She was an excellent healer and was quite well known outside of the Temple due to her medical breakthroughs.

That said, the woman had the bedside manner of a rock.

The best way I could describe her mannerism was to recall what Anakin had said once after getting a physical from her: "Does she exam everybody that way or just the ones she feels has wronged her in some way?"

The Initiate walking past me was probably the seventh one I've seen today with tears in their eyes. As potential Jedi, we are administered with more vaccinations than the normal child. We are vaccinated well into our adult years and it is said that by the time a Padawan becomes a Knight, he or she will be given over fifty shots.

_Her hands are just as cold as ever, _I thought, biting my lip as Moida ran her deadly cold fingers up and down my back.

"Any allergies?" she asked as she pulled my ear roughly towards her to look inside.

I tried not to grunt. "No," I winced, not because she was pulling the other ear just as hard, but because I remembered whose body I'm in. It took me a moment to recall Anakin's allergies.

Two fingers jabbed me in the ribs. "Any major surgeries?"

Ow, ow, ow, ow. "No."

I eventually cried out when she jammed the hypospray against my neck. "There," she said happily, clapping me so hard across the back that I almost fell off the table. "If there's any complication, don't hesitate to come back."

I shuffled out the door, avoiding the fearful eyes of the other waiting Initiates. Leaving the medical wing I couldn't help but feel a bit violated. I made my way to the lifts, mentally noting the new bruises I had on my arms and legs.

The lift descended rapidly and I had to blink a few times as if the lights were suddenly a bit too bright for me. It was then, when the lift halted at some random floor, that I stiffened.

The doors opened and Dooku stepped inside.

From the raised eyebrows I guessed he too wasn't expecting to see me. Wordlessly he stepped in besides me. I didn't like the idea of walking down five more levels to my room, but the presence of Dooku wasn't something I was going to compromise on. Before the doors closed, I stepped off on this level.

At least I tried to. I barely got a foot out before Dooku's hand stopped me. His large hand practically engulfed my chest while his other touched my forehead. "Wha-?"

"Your face is red and your heartbeat is going too fast," He reached up and practically banged the button for the medical wing. "Did you get a vaccination?"

I didn't understand the question. My eyes were drifting to the side and a strange numbness was taking over my senses.

Dooku slapped my face lightly. "Skywalker," he said again, in a much more demanding voice. "Did you get a vaccination?"

"Yesth," I said. Wait, I said that wrong. "Yeeshh," That was still wrong. "No?" I giggled.

"I think you're having an allergic reaction."

That took a few seconds to get through my brain. No, that can't be right. I don't have an allergy to that vaccination. Wait- I did or Anakin did? No, Anakin was me, so I don't have his allergies. Right?

I slumped forward into Dooku's arms. I could feel the Force pulsating through his veins.

"Anakin, stay awake."

I don't think I can.

()

"…_at happened…?"_

"…_ccination didn't agree… on the lift he…"_

"…_eep for the night… tomorrow…"_

Colors and lights washed over my vision. Blobs and shapes formed and danced, though mostly it was just black. A lot of black.

There was also heat. Uncomfortable and unbearable.

"_I have the high ground, Anakin."_

"No!" I gasped, jumping forward to stop the scene from progressing. Something was holding me down, keeping me still. I fought against the restraints, unsure where they were or what they were.

"_Calm yourself."_

At the command I stilled, allowing myself to relax. Something wonderfully cool pressed against my face and the scene of fire and lava slowly faded away.

"_Sleep."_

And I did.

()

Qui-Gon was standing over me.

How odd, I thought fuzzily. I couldn't even remember our last mission. Did I end up in the Healer's again? I struggled to find the muscles in my mouth to move. When I did, I had to fight to find my voice. "What…" I licked my lips. "…happened?"

The coolness returned to my forehead. It took me a moment to connect that coolness with a human hand. "You had an unfortunate side affect with your vaccination. No worries, you'll be up and about within a day."

I frowned. That didn't sound like Qui-Gon.

Focusing took more energy than moving my jaw. My eyes refused to work, only allowing me to peer at Qui-Gon through a hazy mix of browns and blacks. My vision cleared too slowly for my taste. "…Qui-Gon…?"

It wasn't Qui-Gon.

Dooku's lips quirked at this. He kept his hand on my forehead and I was grateful. I was still too hot. "I'm a bit insulted you confused me with my former Padawan," Dooku said, sounding very not offended. "Since clearly, I am more handsome."

That took some time to get through my brain. Dooku made a joke?

I peered around and as expected, found myself in the Healer's wing. The lights in here were usually insanely bright and I was surprised to see them dimmed. What time was it? "How long… was I out?"

"A few hours."

"Have you been… here… the whole time?"

"Yes."

"_Why?"_

I have my suspicions and _Force, _I hope I am proven wrong.

Dooku removed his hand. He turned his back on me and I thought he was leaving. He turned back, with a cup of water in his hand. Slowly he helped me up in a sitting position, allowing me to take a few sips.

"I know why," he said finally, placing the cup down and repositioning me on the bed. "Do you?"

I nodded weakly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I refuse."

Dooku sighed deeply and leaned back. He was frowning at me, which was understandable. Very few Initiates _ever _turn down the chance to become a Padawan. "May I ask why?"

"I don't…" I didn't have an answer to give him. At least not one that didn't make me appeared clinically insane. "I'm not ready."

He shook his head. "That's not your real reason. I can sense you are lying."

I turned my head away from him. The movement caused a bought of nausea in me and my breathing sped up. Dooku replaced his hand on my forehead and the sickness subsided. "Do you see?" He said, keeping his hand on. The Force bled through his fingers like a steady stream, constant and thick. "Do you understand what it means to have a connection like this? It was there the moment I met you. I know you can feel it too, Anakin."

_I know! _I know what it meant. But I didn't know the _why. _Of all people… if I hadn't accepted Anakin as my Padawan… that wouldn't worked because Qui-Gon was already _dead _and he left and… "Qui-Gon…"

"Qui-Gon has his own Padawan," Dooku said. I didn't even realize I'd spoken out loud. "You cannot wait for him to take you on. There are no guarantees he will after Obi-Wan Kenobi is knighted. This is something you cannot force."

He turned my head back towards him. The nausea did not return. "If it makes you feel any better, this is not by my own choice either," he chuckled. "You are too young. You need to experience so much more as child before taking on the responsibilities of a Jedi. I would never place such a burden on someone your age. _But,_" he rubbed my cheek. His hands were warm this time. "I can see you need help. Now. And the longer you wait, the worse it'll get. You need guidance. You need help. You don't have to go through this alone."

I thought about Qui-Gon. Anakin was right; I had fantasized becoming his Padawan once again. But I wasn't here to recapture my youth. I was here to prevent the massacre that is to come and having Qui-Gon as an ally was out of the question.

Isn't that what I've been moaning about? My lack of strengths, my lack of allies?

And here was somebody who could act as both.

I only meant to thought of it as a possible option, but as soon as I did, it felt right.

I gasped at the sensation. For the first time, in a long time, I knew what path I wanted to take. There was no ifs, or buts, or maybes. Just-

"Yes," I said, closing my eyes. I pushed away Qui-Gon's face. "I'll be your Padawan."

()

A/N: I had never intended for Dooku to be Obi-Wan's Master. Never even intended him to be in the story. Anakin was supposed to kill him off screen. I'm so wishy-washy!

R/R, peeps.


	13. The Resolution

_Snip snip, snip snnnnnnnip, snip snip snip, snip, snip._

"You're awfully quiet."

"…I didn't realize I was suppose to be speaking."

Dooku pulled up a little more hair on my left and clipped it. "It is not required, but… most younglings are excited to become Padawans. I'm always afraid I'll clip something off because they cannot sit still."

"I guess I'm not like most Padawans."

"No, you're not," he said rather dryly. I could feel him gathering the Force around his fingers near my ear. He was encouraging the hair to grow so he may appropriate a braid. "But you seem rather depressed."

"I'm not."

He twisted the braid and tied it off. He silently passed me a mirror. As I looked at the small braid sticking out from behind my ear, out of the corner I could see Dooku cleaning the scissors. He glanced up and I looked away.

He sighed. "You know Anakin, this relationship isn't going to work if you keep treating me as if some kind of hostile. If there is something on your mind, I would like to hear it."

Seriously doubted he was ready to hear it. It's not a very good idea to begin a relationship with _I'm from the future _as a starting point.

I've made my decision to share my secret with Dooku. Eventually. I knew if I was going to have any type of real help from him, this was something he needed to know. Except I had to be sure that once I do share, he wasn't going to lock me away in a padded room. I needed him to believe me. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to share so much with you," I told him.

"No, of course not," he said, placing away the scissors. "It's too early for such things. But all I'm asking, my Padawan, is that you don't need to be so intimidated. I will not bite."

I nodded despite I had no intention in letting down my guard any time soon.

()

"Congrats."

I lifted up my head from the datapad I was reading. The library was fairly crowded and I was sitting in plain sight. Anakin dragged a chair from another table and flopped down in front of me. "Congrats," he said again, with a cocky smile. "For becoming Dooku's Padawan."

I leaned back in my chair. "I didn't expect you to be happy."

"No, it's genius, really!" He giggled. "I mean what's the best way of getting close to the man than becoming his Padawan?"

My eyes narrowed at his implication. "I did not do it so I can kill him."

"You did it to get close to him," Anakin nodded. "Interesting twist, but it's too risky. I can't afford to keep him alive, even for information. So, I brought you this."

He pulled out a small vial and placed it on the table. Inside was the barest of liquid, clear and thick. I raised my eyebrow at Anakin.

"It's Navi Poison."

My whole body slowly went stiff. Navi Poison, very rare, very deadly. Odorless, tasteless- even for most species, dissolves in any drink and a single drop could kill over a hundred men. "How did you get this?"

"I know a few people," Anakin kept grinning. He flicked his finger and the poison scurried across the table, landing in my lap. "For Dooku."

My eyes dashed to the other Jedi sitting around me, oblivious to our very inane conversation. "I'm not going to kill him."

"Why? Because you think you can _save him?"_

"Yes."

The grin slowly melted off his face. He leaned forward and I gripped the poison hard in my hand. I had the daring thought of throwing it into his face. I shoved that idea away before it fully formed in my mind.

"You can't save him," he sneered. "Dooku is already damned. It's best to kill him now before he has a chance to gather his forces."

I'd considered that. Force, did I considered it. And with this poison, it would be one worry over with. Drop the Navi into one of Dooku's drinks and feign innocence when I find his body the next day. No second thoughts or doubts if Dooku was really meant for the Darkside.

"_No," _I said, and meaning it. "I'm not going to do it."

He looked as if he wanted to hit me. A quick dash of his eyes over the surrounding Jedi kept him from trying. He leaned back, that ever so taunting smirk back on his face. "Keep the vial," He stood from the table, pushing in the chair. "Call it an early birthday gift."

()

A/N: Short, I know, I'm sorry. But with school starting up again, and my muse running for the border, this is the best I could come up with. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

I'm alive! R/R.


	14. The WouldBe Queen

I kept the vial of poison hidden in my dresser drawer. Disposing of it isn't as easy as pouring it down the drain. Even in its diluted state, Navi poison can cause eternal bleeding and hemorrhaging and the Temple recycles its water.

Except keeping it among my socks isn't the best of ideas either.

The situation would be hilarious if it wasn't so dire. Exactly how did Anakin get his hands on this? The Black Market is one option, but the cost behind it would've been mind-numbingly high. Beyond that, unless Anakin individually milked the three thousand Navis- a rodent no bigger than my thumb- required for one drop of poison, I do not have the faintest idea where he could've gotten this.

Unless it wasn't real.

I looked over to the small potted plant on my window still. Very slowly, very carefully, I pulled the top off the vial. Taking the edge of one leaf, I let it dip inside, barely scratching the surface of the clear liquid.

If plants could scream, this one would certainly be doing so. The plant shuddered before curling in on itself, the green quickly shifting to brown then to black. It fell over, shuddered once more before stilling.

Gods, I shivered, placing the poison back into my drawer. If that's the effect it has on a plant, just imagine the effect on a human body.

I have, just once. It wasn't a pretty sight.

A small flicker of the Force announced to me of Dooku's arrival. I closed the drawer just as two small knocks rapped at my door. "Come in."

Dooku entered, his eyes flicked to me before settling on the dead plant. I can see he's trying to remember if it was still alive before giving this room to me. Apparently he can't bring himself to care because he then looked back at me and announced, "The Council has given us our first mission, Padawan."

Now that was a surprise. It was a rule for young Padawans: unless I can protect myself with a lightsaber, I can't go on missions. And the issuing of lightsabers don't occur until said Padawan was ten years of age. "Really?"

He smiled. "The Council is curious about you and they're eager to see what you can do."

I would've mentally groaned if I knew Dooku couldn't hear it. Great, now the Council is watching my every move. "I don't understand. Am I to be issued a lightsaber?"

He chuckled lightly. "Of course that's the first thing you think of. No, Anakin. Not until you're at least ten. Truth be told, Padawans under the age of ten are forbidden to leave the Temple. But like I said, the Council is curious of you and they have great confidence in me to keep you safe. It didn't take much to twist their arm to allow you to go outside."

There was something more to it than he was revealing to me. Instead of instigating what, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"A small trading world," he said, passing me a datapad. The image of planet was displayed and I nearly sucked in a harsh breath.

"The locals call it Naboo."

()

As much as I wanted to keep the mission quiet, that was impossible. Becoming one of the youngest Padawans in Jedi history didn't help. Padawan to a renowned Jedi was certainly going to call for attention. And once word got through that a six-going-on-seven year old Padawan was going on a mission, my popularity spread like wildfire.

Anakin had yet to approach me, even though I felt his eyes on me almost at every turn. I was almost eager for this mission, to leave the Temple, the stares, and the horrible tension hanging over my head.

Of course, that meant I would be trading in the Temple for a possible reunion with Palpatine.

The mission was a simple: take blood samples of possible Force-touched children. We are only to examine, not bring back. That was for another time, for another Master/Padawan to deal with.

I kept expecting Anakin to pop out of nowhere and deal out another round of abuse. Except I was in Dooku's presence nearly every second of every day. Dooku will notice if I obtained a strange bruise.

"Scared, Anakin?" Dooku mused out loud, a smile played on his lips.

"A little," I admitted. "I feel… uneasy. Is there something on Naboo I should be wary of?"

"Naboo is a peaceful planet. There is the occasional scuffle between the two dominant species of the planet, but it is nothing to be concerned about. Can you describe the feeling better for me?"

This was one of Dooku's exercises for me. I think he knows I was being deliberately obtuse, but he might contribute it to our still very early relationship. I had to constantly remind myself to speak like six year old. "It's like… a dot."

"A dot, Padawan?"

I nodded. "A black dot in the middle of… everything. I see it, and I cannot look away."

Thankfully, Dooku treated my 'visions' with real deliberation instead of writing it off simply because I am young and untrained. I needed him to take me seriously or else this whole relationship was pointless. "I've not sensed anything like that," he said quite seriously. "But I will keep an eye out. In the meantime, try not to obsess about it. You might confuse your own feelings with your visions."

"Yes, Master."

I am given nothing to defend myself, nothing beyond the small belt packet containing a communicator and my I.D card. And a few fiber bars that are as inedible now as they are in the future.

Dooku smiled proudly at me, straitening my tunic and tugging gently at my braid. "Come, Anakin."

On our way to our transport, we were greeted by so many Jedi. A few were of Dooku's friends, whom we paused to chat with for a few minutes. The majority were complete strangers who said nothing more than a couple words of encouragement.

Anakin nor Qui-Gon came to see us off.

()

Naboo was still as beautiful as I remembered it. Except for a few buildings that wouldn't be constructed for a few more years, the capital looked relatively the same. I had no idea how much I missed the planet until I laid eyes on her. "Impressive, isn't it?" Dooku said from the controls.

"Yes, it is." I thought about Padme and tried to imagine her as an eleven year old child, wearing her elaborate costumes and makeup. I found it was easier to think about Jar-Jar, slipping and sliding in his pre-pubescent stage. It was unlikely I would encounter either one.

I was proven wrong as soon as our ship docked.

There were two people waiting to greet us. Two girls dressed in simple blue robes, one only slightly taller than I am and the other raising a little over five foot. They were both very young, the oldest looking no more than thirteen.

The Force curved around me peacefully, practically in happiness as it announced the name of the youngest to me. Padme.

I felt my back go stiff.

"Master Jedi," Said the oldest, bowing deeply at Dooku. Padme followed suit. "I am Silya, Apprentice Legislation. And I am her mentor," she placed a gentle hand on top of Padme's head. "Padme."

"I am Master Dooku," he bowed back respectfully. "This is my Padawan, Anakin."

Padme was staring at me with bright eyes, analyzing me. I remembered Anakin telling me Padme was tested once but failed. Still, she had a strong connection to the Jedi. It was understandable if she sensed _something _from me.

Silya spoke. "I was informed by my teachers you are here to collect blood samples from our local infants?"

"Yes, we've been requested by five families from the surrounding areas."

"Then I am here to oversee the necessary paperwork, should a child posses the right blood for the Jedi."

"Of course."

()

Padme stared at me the entire time. I did not speak to her nor did she to me. I kept diligent about my mission and watched Dooku as he drew blood from week-old newborns.

When she wasn't staring, Padme was listening intently to Silya as she explained the various permission forms needed for Jedi to adopt a child. When she spoke to her mentor, Padme's voice was just as strong now as it will be when she is Queen. It was a sight to behold.

Even when I was not looking at her, I could sense her eyes on me.

"Why don't we take a break?" Silya suddenly announced, clapping her hands together. "Padme, why don't you take Anakin and set up the table while Master Dooku and I get something to eat?"

"Yes, ma'am," Padme said simply. She turned to me, holding out a hand intending for me to take. Simple gesture, really, but I know Padme. There was more to this than she's letting on.

I took a glance at Dooku who reassured me with a nod. I took Padme's hand and she lead me to another room as my Master and Silya walked away.

The moment we were alone, Padme rounded on me. "You keep avoiding my eyes. Why?"

"No reason."

"Liar," she poked me in the shoulder. "How old are you anyways?"

Late forties "Six."

She snorted. "Your eyes look older than you. Most adults I've dealt with don't have eyes like you."

"What, blue?"

"Funny," she bumped shoulders with me as she passed to the sitting area where we'll be having our lunch. "You have secrets, Anakin. And now I'm very curious to know what they are."

Still as feisty as ever. "I have nothing to hide."

"Fine then," Padme dumped a few plates in my hands. "If I give a secret, will you give me one?" And without waiting for an answer, she whispered, "I have stuck toes."

I automatically looked down. I don't think I've ever seen Padme's feet un-shoed. "Uh…" I looked back up and Padme stared at me, waiting for an answer. "I am lactose intolerant."

Padme giggled. "I don't like snow."

"I've never seen snow."

"I have scar on my arm when I fell from a tree last year."

"My favorite color is green."

"I don't trust our Senator."

The last plate I placed on the table clanked loudly as I was jostled by this sudden news. "What?"

Padme's eyes dashed around, making sure no one was listening before launching into, "Senator Palpatine. I don't know why, but there is something _strange _about that man. I don't like being around him."

This I don't understand. Padme had trusted Palpatine for _years, _and now she suspects him? "Why haven't you told your Master?" I whispered back.

"I have," she hissed, dropping a few forks against the plates. "But my Master dismisses it as nerves. I know, Anakin, that it's a lot to ask such a young Jedi, but, will you look into my suspicions?"

I don't know what changed, what suddenly influenced Padme to look at Palpatine in a new light. Was it Anakin, was it me? Or was there something else influencing her from the side, something I've not seen yet?

I nodded. She didn't need to ask.

()

A/N: Man, writer's block SUCKS. R/R, peeps.


End file.
